The Tragedy That Is Us
by Bullet2tm
Summary: He was evil, she rejected him. She betrayed him and it bothered her that he didn't come back. Their relationship was not a relationship at all. She ran from him, he would find her. She would forgive him. They fought, she ran and he would find her again. For she loved him, but he would never love her. Because he was a man that couldn't love. But he couldn't live without her.
1. Part I: Beauty Queen

**A/N: **_Hi all, sorry! Another one, but this is a two-shot! I am in the process of also updating The Seven Seas, for those interested. And also, I'm on Tumblr now under .com or user klaroline4eva. I have no idea how this site works really other than people post stuff and people like it etc. But I'm trying to put my fanfictions on there or promote them or what ever. So if anyone has advice, please send it my way. Thanks a bunch and enjoy this one :)_

_PS: This is sort of based on the pics that were released recently when Caroline is organising the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. To me, if they ever were together in TVD, I'd imagine their relationship to be rocky. I can imagine them being so in love but their personalities and views would cause them to clash. I can also imagine that they would be together for a few years, before breaking up and Klaus trying to find her again then they would make up and start the cycle again. But when they were together, I think he would do anything for her to make her happy. This is what I think their relationship would be like. _

_Also, some references in this one are based on the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. _

**The Tragedy That Is Us  
Part I: Beauty Queen**

* * *

When they had first met, he was a killer, a murderer and a cold hearted villian. _The_ Big Bad, as many referred to the super villan as in stories. He had captured both herself and Tyler for the sacrifice, however, it hadn't been him personally of course whom did the 'kidnapping', but she she had seen him once or twice that night. She didn't speak to him, nor did she care.

The second time they had met, he had turned her boyfriend into a hybrid to become his slave. It was the beauty of a sire bond. He had noticed her then, but he had much more important things to care about than a beautiful girl. This time she had noticed him for the first time. When she had glanced up at him hovering over the dying Tyler, in the back of her mind she was slightly surprised at his appearance.

He looked nothing like an evil Original vampire that had come to ruin peoples lives at first glance, but as soon as he opened his mouth she could see it. At that moment, she had dispised him, hated him even.

Caroline Forbes had always been a shallow, self-centred sort of girl. That was why she had always been overlooked when she was younger, and sometimes even now. She actually had to thank her vampirism for making her see there are more things in life to worry about, than being picked first or caring about what people thought. Or being jealous of Elena Gilbert and for some reason after she was turned, that feeling just _fell away_, like sand.

But it was when he had first called her beautiful that all those feelings from when she was human came back to her. She never shared her deep thoughts with anybody about the subject, but for the first time in her life, someone was paying attention to her in a way that Tyler never did. Of course she would never say that to anyone, ever, but it made her feel good just to be wanted. And by the most powerful vampire on earth, no doubt. It was truly tragic.

OOO-OOO

He had seen her standing at the doorway after he had invited her to his mother's ball and he couldn't help but think she looked like a beauty queen; an absolutely breathtaking creature. He couldn't believe someone as beautiful as Caroline could have been born into this world without consequence. She had to be a goddess.

When she had asked about the bracelet when he showed her his paintings, he hadn't lied. It did belong to a princess, almost as beautiful as Caroline. Because now that he had found her, he truly believed that no one else could ever be more stunning...ravishing...georgous. No words could really describe just how much of a beauty she was.

She had danced with him once, after Elijah had made a speech and asked that everyone follow them to the ballroom. After that the evening played on. He had spoken to a lot of people, for so many were in attendance, but during several conversations he had noticed her across the room at various times. People would speak to her for a short time and every time she held a broken smile, like it wasn't real.

She had some trouble with herself and it hadn't been the first time he'd noticed her half smiles and fake camaraderie. He decided he didn't like it when she did that, like she was broken like him. Like she wasn't loved. And that couldn't be true because she had friends, she had family.

OOO-OOO

She had betrayed him, but was there anything to really betray? She wasn't his, he wished she was, but she wasn't.

He growled as he smeared the black paint onto the canvas in front of him. Clearly this piece was the rage within his heart; the betrayal. He had already burnt all the sketches he had done of Caroline, but this painting would be kept. To remind him why the Michaelson's do not care and they do not love.

When Rebekah had come up behind him and told him to go to the dance, he told her he didn't care if she was going or if _Caroline_ was going. She meant nothing to him.

He only went because his sister had asked, that was all.

But she had looked so beautiful and then he had seen his annoying hybrid who _did not_ have permission to leave and was now back, but he let that slide for Caroline's sake.

She had always had a sharp tongue on her and he liked that. Perhaps it wasn't sharp, more truthful. Most people throughout his life had felt the need to lie and tell him things he wanted to hear for fear of death, rather than what they thought. Caroline had always been brave like that.

They had shared a moment, but it was soon followed with a drama. There was always an issue in the town of Mystic Falls, an issue that usually put a spanner in the middle of his plans.

OOO-OOO

He had saved her life. He didn't know what compelled him to go to such lengths for her, but he suspected it was because it would be such a shame for someone as beautiful as her to die. Such a shame.

_"Thank you,"_ she had spoken softly, and from the expression on her face, she had been truly grateful.

Caroline had gone home as he had asked her to but the whole time she sat on her bed as the tears fell down her cheeks silently just thinking about how truly thankful she had been to see Klaus' face that day in the locker corridor.

She thought about how infatuated he seemed to be with her and wondered why. She had never been the one to be noticed, not that she cared now that she was with Tyler, but the thought did linger in her mind. The way Klaus spoke to her, like he had never seen someone like her before. It was unsettling. He treated her with respect and kindness, it even showed in the tone of voice he used when he spoke her name.

OOO-OOO

Klaus had now saved her twice and then she had made out with him. Well it was Tyler's body, but it was Klaus inside him. She had shown her disgust, but it wasn't because he was unattractive, it was because he was evil.

Caroline really couldn't believe the gall of that man! Like _he_ was the 'innocent victim'! Hah! She knew better. And then the horrible feeling set in about the fact that perhaps Tyler would never return.

The body swap had caused her friend Bonnie to scream after the bodies had switched, she wanted to comfort her, but Jeremy was there. Bonnie needed him right now.

When she went up to Tyler and found that he knew nothing of the past day, so she didn't mention she had made out with Klaus in the woods. She was relieved he was back and well, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind and she feared that a rift was beginning between them. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened for her sub-conscious to feel that there was and she constantly thought of Klaus and how repulsive she thought he was. It was a lie of course, but he really did cause her to get mad everytime she saw him.

OOO-OOO

She couldn't believe within the ten seconds he gave her to explain how to stop Elena's hallucinations, it had gone from "You're beautiful Caroline, but if you don't stop talking I _will_ kill you" to "Go on a date with me and you can have one of my hybrids".

It was unbelievable. She was still thinking about it when she entered the Lockwood mansion to find Tyler drinking away his sorrows.

Caroline flinched. She had _actually _flinched when he had thrown the bottle at the wall behind her. A little in fear, she had to admit.

But couldn't Tyler see? She was doing it for them! To keep up the ruse that Tyler had slept with Hayley and they were broken up. It had to be this way. She didn't need to tell him that she was secretly wanting this.

She could understand Tyler's anger. Klaus had allowed one of his friend's to die in sacrifice for another friend, but he had only allowed it because Elena was more important than one of his hybrids, which were a dying breed it seemed. And Klaus was now taking _his _girlfriend on a date. Tyler had never hated the Original Hybrid so much, than right in that moment.

OOO-OOO

He had come to see her when she in the middle of organising the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. He had reminded her that she owed him a date and that the pageant was the perfect time.

She had _wanted_ to go for a movie or something. A place where she wouldn't be tempted to give in to his charms, but now he would be seeing her at the pageant so she would have to talk to him, dance with him...with people watching. He would tell her things that will make her question whey she hated him, she knew he would, and that's what scared her.

But the thing was, she didn't truly believe she actually _hated_ him and that was the most horrible feeling.

She'd been bitchy to him all night, she knew that. She hadn't been called a bitch for nothing in high school. She had been standing outside, away from everyone who were probably having a good time and he cornered her.

He approached her, demanding what her problem was.

"What do you want Klaus?" she said softly, her back still facing him.

Caroline had been doing that thing again, the broken smiles the fake comraderie. But she had been overly bitter toward him today and he was sick of it.

"You look beautiful today," he said quietly, noticing her bareback dress. It accentuated all her curves, but it wasn't the dress that made her beautiful.

Caroline scoffed as she turned around. "You've already used that line. You should be happy, I'm your date-"

"But you're not acting like it, are you?" he said bitterly as he moved forward. "Why won't you give me a bloody chance?"

Caroline's lips tightened into a thin line, trying to hold back her anger in a public place. "I think you know. I've told you a million times, why won't you give up?"

"Because. I have eternity. You keep shooting me down, sweetheart, but I'll keep trying. I don't mind spending eternity trying to win you over; eventually, you'll give in to your desires and you'll come find me," smirked Klaus with a confident smile.

She knew that she was giving in. It only been very slightly, but she had already agreed to go on this date, but why? Surely they could have offered something else in return for killing one of his hybrids. She knew the reason they had done so was because they didn't want to turn an innocent person into a vampire, only to kill them again. But his hybrids were innocent too. They didn't choose this life, Klaus had made them into what they were.

So why had she said yes to his offer? Because that was her use. Klaus was interested in her so therefore she was used as his weakness. But she could have refused. Again, it all went back on her.

Maybe that was why she had been so mean to him today because she was trying to push him away for fear of giving in too much. She tried to show that she didn't care for him, but she was failing.

She looked into his eyes, not knowing how to get out of this situation. So she did the thing she did best.

"I will never find you Klaus. There is _nothing_ between us and can never be. How can you not understand that?" she exclaimed, before he was in front of her, gripping her tightly on the upper arm.

They were so close that if she moved forward but an inch she would be kissing him. They stared intently at each other. Klaus had an almost lustful look in his eyes and Caroline held fear. Fear that if he moved foward and closed the gap between them that she would give in. She would let him. Oh God, she would let him if he did.

But he didn't. He was hurt by her words; her rejection. And suddenly, before Caroline could say anything, he was gone.

There was a feeling of regret that he had left behind in his wake, but it wasn't he whom felt that, it was her.

* * *

Klaus wanted to kill her, he really did. He held a hand around her neck, squeezing it.

"You _betrayed_ me!" he screamed angrily.

Caroline tried to say something but she couldn't. It was true, she had betrayed him. But she had done it for her friends; for Tyler. What else could she have done? If she had the choice and there was another way without hurting Klaus she would have because no one deserved to have their feelings for someone else be used against them. Not even him.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at him with fear, her emerald orbs pleading with him to understand. But he couldn't. He never would. He had been betrayed and lied to too many times for him to listen to people's excuses. It was why he killed and murdered and threatened people in the first place, because he could trust no one else but himself.

She felt the life leave her slowly and she was sure that he was crushing her wind pipe when suddenly he put her down and his strong hand released her neck.

"Go," he said quietly as he looked away from her and stepped back.

Caroline just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

Elena, Damon and Stefan were staring at the display, as well as Tyler and Hayley. After all, they had been in his house, freeing his hybrids as he had strode in with Caroline running after him.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Caroline because he could see something in them, as did all of them. It was regret.

"Klaus, I-"

"Go!" he screamed as he snapped his gaze back to her angrily.

Caroline was gone in a second, using her vampire speed to run, leaving behind confused friends and a hurt Klaus. But he soon masked it with anger as he began to address the others.

OOO-OOO

Tyler had asked her about what he had seen at Klaus' house, but she smiled as she always did and said it was nothing. Because it _was_ nothing. But inside of her was turmoil.

She knew what she felt but it was taking all her willpower to suppress it. To deny it. Tyler began to talk about their success and said it was a shame that Klaus now knew. He questioned her how Klaus found out.

She said it had slipped out. They were on another 'date' sort of, well, she was at the Grill and Klaus had been there. But Tyler had been the one to text Caroline that he was there.

They had talked a bit when Klaus had questioned her being there, knowing that there had to be some sort of plan. He demanded to know what it was, so they argued. And finally he had caught her saying something about his hybrids and he put two and two together.

Klaus had disappeared and she had ran after him.

After Caroline had finished her explanation she looked up to see Tyler's expression change from curiousity to fury.

"What?!" he screamed. "How could you say that Caroline?! You've ruined everything!"

Caroline's eyes widened but then she narrowed them angrily. "Excuse me!? I was doing _you_ and Hayley a favour, if you recall."

"What? A favour? So its a favour to help innocent people now Caroline? I think you've been spending a bit too much time with Klaus, you're starting to even sound like him," spat Tyler as he walked out of her room and toward the front door.

"No. I was doing you a favour because its something _you_ want. I'm all for helping people Tyler, you know that. But I'm Elena's friend first. I don't even know those people! And even though I despise Klaus it wasn't right of us to use his feelings of me against him like that, no one deserves that," exclaimed Caroline, following Tyler as he wrenched open the door and ran down the path.

He turned around to face her and shook his head.

"He deserves everything he gets Caroline! I can't believe you even said that!" he yelled angrily. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "He pulled you in, didn't he?"

Caroline shook her head furiously. "No! Of course not, I'm just saying-"

"Saying what, Care? This is what I was jealous about before and you kept saying it was stupid, well, look at you now. You're defending him!" he screamed, unable to hold back his anger any longer.

"No, its not like that Tyler. I'm just saying that there could have been another way. To toy with people's feelings like that, its no better than what he would do," explained Caroline, refusing to believe she was defending him.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

They stood on the street, metres apart, just glaring at each other. They could both see it. There was an invisible line in between them, causing them to be apart, just like they were standing.

"I love you Tyler, please..." said Caroline softly as tears fell down her face. God she hated that she cried all the time, she hated it.

Tyler shook his head. "I love you too, but can't you see this is ruining us. _He _is ruining us."

"It was Hayley's idea. To use me. Do you not see how wrong that is? What separates us from Klaus when we're willing to do what he does?" asked Caroline, the guilt eating her up inside. "She threatened to bite Elena, did you know that? She was trying to prove a point that it had to go her way!"

But Caroline could see it wasn't Hayley's fault. She was a good person but Hayley had seen too many of her pack members be brought into the clutches of Klaus to care about someone she didn't know like Elena. And Hayley could see she was precious to all of them, so she had no option left to her but to go _there_. To the point where she didn't care if her actions would cause her to become like Klaus himself, but she had to achieve her goal.

Tyler looked at Caroline as if she were a monster. "I can't believe you're bringing Hayley into this, she was right anyway! It had to be like that...but it doesn't matter now, its over. We've lost our opportunity because _you_ don't hate him anymore."

Caroline's eyes widened. No, it wasn't true! It wasn't.

"Yeah, I know Caroline. You don't hate him. I can see it in your eyes."

Caroline watched as Tyler walked away from her and the rift between them got bigger and bigger with each step he took.

_I'm sorry, but its true,_ she thought as she turned around and walked back into her house.

* * *

She had told Elena what happened and surprisingly, Elena was sympathetic. They had a girls night and she told Elena that she was sorry that they didn't succeed in getting the hybrids away from Klaus. Elena could see her dilemma and said it was a bad situation and that Caroline shouldn't have been put in that position in the first place.

But Caroline didn't tell Elena that she didn't hate Klaus anymore. No, that would be a secret she would have to keep with her for all eternity. She had however said that not even Klaus deserved his feelings to be played with because that was just stooping to his level.

Elena had agreed.

OOO-OOO

It had been revealed that Professor Shane was Silas. And he was evil. He wanted to wreak havoc on the world and a good percentage of it were vampires so therefore he was trying to destroy them. And since Silas was a witch, a very powerful one at that, he favored humans over dead creatures like them.

And there was no cure, it was all a ruse so that he would be seeked out by vampires. The Originals, specifically.

Caroline sat on the couch at the boarding house. Their group was trying to think up a plan on how to defeat him. The Original's were there too since it affected them as well.

She had glanced once or twice at Klaus but he hadn't given her the light of day since she had betrayed him. It bothered her.

He was currently berating Damon for being a hotheaded idiot and that if they left it up to him, they would all be dead. Now everyone was arguing.

She had just realised something. Silas was the guy that was buried alive by his lover whom was scorned because he wanted another woman to spend eternity with.

Bonnie had mentioned earlier that she came upon a spell in Shane's witch grimoire which she had stolen. It was about resurrecting someone from the dead. She only remembered it because Bonnie was going on about how it would have consequences and then it went on to her telling Caroline about what she had seen when she went to the other side to save Elena. Caroline hadn't been told that yet because of everything that had been going on, so she felt sorry for the Bennett witch.

"Excuse me," she said, interrupting the squabbling, causing Klaus, Elijah and Stefan to turn to her with annoyed looks on their faces.

After all, they had been in a heated arguement about the white oak stake that Damon was stubbornly _not_ handing over.

"What is it Caroline?" asked Stefan, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"What about that spell that Bonnie came across in Shane's grimiore?" she said innocently.

Bonnie frowned and began to cut in. "The resurrection one? Why is that important?"

"Well, I know I'm just the blonde and all and you can berate me later if it turns out to be nothing, but, wouldn't that take a lot of sacrifice to achieve?" asked Caroline, standing up from the couch with a hand on her hip.

Bonnie grabbed the grimoire and flipped to the page she had seen earlier. She read the lines and everyone remained silent as she did so.

Stefan went and sat down next to Damon, looking over his shoulder toward Bonnie. Elijah and Klaus exchanged looks.

"I fail to see the importance," said Klaus as he glared at Caroline for her interferance.

"Oh...my god," breathed Bonnie as her eyes widened.

Caroline looked at her from across the room. Did she actually get something right? She was just stabbing in the dark, trying to get away from all the arguing which was wasting their time. She expected everyone to go 'thanks, but stick to what you're good at'.

Bonnie stood up with the book in her arms, as she described to them what the spell entailed.

"It says here basically that in order for this spell to work, lives must be taken. But not just any life, inpure life. Enough to make up for the loss of an innocent," said Bonnie as she looked around at the others.

"God, vampires," said Caroline quietly. "But how many? A whole race?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Only Silas would know, he's the one that created this spell. But if I had to guess, quite a few. A life is important, especially to witches."

Caroline looked to Bonnie. "Didn't you say Silas had a woman that he wanted to spend eternity with?"

"He wants to bring her back," said Elena to their left. "But why kill the whole race?"

"Well the good old Shane did say Silas wanted to get revenge and cause havoc on the world, what better way than to kill an entire race for the fun of it _and_ so he can resurrect his woman," piped up Damon.

"You're not funny Damon," said Caroline with a roll of her eyes.

"Lighten up blondie, you gave us a clue. Which is _so_ unlikely, if I'd heard that you would actually say something useful, I would have shot myself from being stupid," laughed Damon which caused Elena to hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Well then, looks like its time for you to do some research," said Klaus, unamused and sick of being in their presence. He looked to Elijah whom nodded and they began to walk out.

"Um, excuse me but you know this concerns you too, right?" said Stefan as he strode toward the exiting Originals. He was not pleased at Klaus leaving them to do all the 'leg work'.

"We're aware," said Elijah. "But we have leads we can follow also. We'll keep in touch."

Caroline watched them walk out and she sighed. Shit was going to go down soon, who would survive? Them? Or Silas?

OOO-OOO

Today was the day. It was D-day as many people called these sorts of situations.

Elena was off doing something special with Damon, Stefan was having a drink with Jeremy and Matt and she was standing in front of Klaus' house with a letter.

Everyone was off doing stuff they wanted to do, knowing that perhaps today would be their last day. So she had decided, screw it, she'd write Klaus a letter. She had wanted to talk to him for so long, explaining that she never meant to hurt him this way.

She was about to slip it under the door when it opened to reveal Elijah. He had been expecting one of them to turn up at their door to go over the plan, but instead it was Caroline holding a letter.

Talk about awkward.

"Uh, hi," she said weirdly as she put on a fake smile. "Um...I'll just be going now."

Caroline turned to walk away.

"Wait. What is that in your hand?" he asked quizzically.

"What, this? Oh! Its nothing important. I don't even know why I'm here, god! I'm having a ditzy day today," she laughed awkwardly.

"Klaus isn't here..." began Elijah, as he took in the woman in front of him. She was acting nervous and silly. What was wrong with the girl?

"Oh, that's...good. I mean, he wouldn't have spoken to me anyway," she said.

Elijah glared at her. "And you know why, I suspect," he said with a clipped tone.

Caroline's fake smile faded. "Y-you don't know anything about it. Look, I'm not here to argue with an Original. I'm going," she said, turning on her heel.

As she walked down the steps, she remembered why she was there. This could be her last day, she _had_ to let him see what she had written. Caroline turned and walked back up to notice that Elijah hadn't left or closed the door yet. He just kept staring at her.

"Can you just give this to him please?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Is it another betrayal? I don't think he can handle many more of those," he said, unusually harsh.

Caroline turned away, as if she didn't know what she did was stupid and wrong. It wasn't making her feel any less guilty.

"Look, please just do this. We could be dead tomorrow and I wanted to just...be truthful," she said, her eyes pleading him to do as she asked.

"He doesn't care for you anymore. I only say this to save you the trouble, Niklaus has never been one to care about anyone, surely you must know this by now. He probably didn't care about you in the first place, but you were challenging from what I've been told," said Elijah as he took the envelope she was holding out to him.

Caroline couldn't help but feel slightly hurt from his words. Perhaps she had just been entertainment for him and perhaps he never truly cared about her. But she had. She looked back at him with tears threatening to fall.

"I know. Just give him the letter. Everyone is out doing what they want to do because they think it may be the end of the line. And I decided that I should let him know how I feel, even if he hates me now. At least I've done what I wanted to do on my last day. You should do the same," said Caroline, her eyes filled with emotion.

She turned around and walked down the stairs to her car.

Elijah walked back into the house, looking at the envelope with a confused look upon his face.

"Who was it?" said a voice from the loungeroom.

Elijah walked into the room and saw Klaus laying on the couch, drawing a landscape. He had a sketch book against the back of his forearm which was perched up with his elbow on his chest.

"This is for you," said Elijah. "I told her you no longer cared for her and that you probably never did, but she gave me this anyway."

Klaus perked up a bit, taking the envelope from his brother's hand and looked at the font written on the front of it.

"Caroline..." he breathed in disbelief.

"She said she wanted to give you this because it may be our last day," said Elijah before leaving the room.

Klaus was still staring at it. He discarded his sketch book, placing it on the ground and opened the envelope. He couldn't believe it was from Caroline.

As his eyes scanned the page, his frown deepened. As he came upon the last line, he dropped the piece of paper to the ground.

OOO-OOO

It all happened so fast. Silas was chanting, the vampires fell to the ground holding their heads in pain. Suddenly the pain stopped to see that Bonnie was using a counterspell to intersect Silas' spell.

Caroline got up off the ground to do what Damon had told her to do. The others were getting up and they charged at the Five whom were protecting Silas.

They were at a graveyard which held his 'beloved' and he had already dug it up by the time they arrived. But he had been expecting them. The Five were there waiting for them, and Elena and herself had already got shot with wooden bullets. Mainly just the shoulder and legs, but it still hurt.

She had checked first that Elena was okay, and pulled out the wood and then she raced around the fighting and past Silas in a blur. When he turned his eyes widened in rage.

His beloved was gone. He could not resurrect her if her body was not there.

"Get her!" he screamed. "The blonde one took her!"

Klaus and Elijah looked up. He hadn't been _privy_ to that part of the plan.

Caroline raced through the woods with the body over one shoulder. It stunk and it felt _really_ gross, not to mention she would have to burn this jacket and throw it away afterwards - if there _was_ an afterwards.

"Put the body down, now!" yelled a voice from behind her.

Caroline stopped and slowly turned around to see one of the hunters holding a crossbow, aimed at her.

"If you pull the trigger, I'll just put the body in front of me," said Caroline, trying to sound confident. She even added a smirk to show she didn't care, hoping that he would let her go.

His resolve wavered as he lowered the crossbow slightly, but then she felt a seering pain in her head. She screamed, letting go of the body as it slammed to the ground with a thud, as she was brought to her knees. Blood began to seep out of her ears and she fell to the ground clutching her head.

She screamed and screamed, hoping that the pain would end. It was a blood curdling scream that everyone in the clearing, near the graves, could hear. It made a few of the vampires whom were busy fighting, falter for a moment.

"A pity really. You really are beautiful, its too bad you're an undead being," said a voice.

The pain was too great for her to even register what he was saying. She thought she was going to die. Suddenly the pain stopped, it took her a moment to recover and she could feel her brain healing because the severe headache she had was decreasing by the second.

She looked up to see that Stefan had pretty much rugby tackled Silas and Elena had grabbed the crossbow from the hunter and shot him in the arm with it. Elena ran over and grabbed Caroline by the face.

"God Care, are you okay? I knew we shouldn't have made you do that...I told Damon-"

"Its fine Elena," smiled Caroline. "God, I thought I was gonna die, but I'm fine now, thanks to-"

"Shit!" exclaimed Stefan. "He's got the body!"

Elena and Caroline turned to see that Silas was gone and so was the body. They all disappeared, using their vampire speed to run back to the graveyard.

Elena and Stefan had straight away run to Damon whom was about to get staked by one of the hunters, Jeremy and Matt were running toward Silas, Elijah was taking on another hunter and Klaus...he was about to die. One of the hunters were holding him down and another was standing above him about to stake him with the white oak stake. Elijah was frantically trying to get away from the one he was fighting, but it was no use. These hunters weren't like typical humans, they didn't have vampire strength, but they were skilled.

Caroline ran and tacked the hunter about to stake Klaus in the chest. She couldn't let him die. Tyler would die, _he_ would die. A lot of vampires would die, she suspected.

They flew to the ground. She managed to hold his arm from staking her, and elbowed him in the face. She quickly got up and ran toward him as he rolled backwards onto his feet.

"You _shouldn't_ have done that, girl," he yelled, charging at her. She grabbed his wrist again which held the stake, against his struggled as he tried to get the upper hand, but she was stronger.

She pulled his arm away and grabbed him by the throat. She squeezed and felt the tendons in his neck begin to crush. Her eyes were on fire with rage and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because a lot of people would have died if he had succeeded.

"No, _you_ shouldn't-"

The hunter brought his other hand up and punched her in the face, causing her to let go of his throat. She turned around to be kicked in the chest, causing her to fly backwards. She managed to backroll and get to her feet.

They circled each other. He held the white oak stake in his hand, trying to work out how to attack her.

"You know, this thing will still kill you, even though its made to kill an Original," he taunted. "And I don't miss."

Caroline was calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was panicking. She wasn't a fighter, she was a planner. Why did she do what she had just done? Tackled him like that?

"Try it, I dare you. You won't achieve much since I'm not an Original. My death won't mean anything to anyone, I don't have a line of people I've turned that will die," she said, trying to sound like she wasn't afraid to die. But she was.

"But it will mean something to them," he said, pointing his thumb behind him where people were fighting.

She looked over his shoulder to see that Damon had been saved. That hunter had been incapacitated. Elijah was just walking over to them now as he had incapacitated his hunter.

"Maybe, but maybe not. You don't know me, but, I know something you don't know. Its over," she said as she disappeared and appeared in front of him, breaking his wrist which held the white oak stake, causing it to fall to the ground. Her eyes locked with the two vampires behind him.

Suddenly he felt immense pain on the side of his neck where his jugular was and felt his body begin to shut down. He was being drained.

She let go of the man's wrist, noticing a weak pulse thankfully and picked up the stake. She looked down at Elijah whom removed his fang's from the man's neck and stood up, wiping his mouth with a hankerchief from his suit jacket pocket.

Caroline turned away with a nod and looked to Klaus whom stood next to him. His icy blue orbs went from her to the stake she was holding. She supposed he didn't trust her with it.

But the mistrust went out the window when she passed it to him without saying anything, before walking past him toward where Stefan, Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Matt were standing in front of Silas.

"Give up! We've immobilized your hunters," she heard Damon say.

She stopped next to Stefan and looked at Silas.

"You think you've won?"

He had another plan up his sleeve, a spell. A spell to reverse immortality.

Klaus and Elijah were suddenly there and their eyes widened at his revelation.

Bonnie also stood behind them now, as she had moved from out of the tree line now that the fighting was over. She looked up at Shane, who was Silas, still not able to believe that it had been Silas all along.

"What good will that do? What if we allow you to perform your spell to resurrect that girl and you just don't perform the spell to kill the vampire race?" comprimised Bonnie as she stepped from behind Elena and stood in front of them all, pleading with him to reconsider.

Silas laughed and looked to her as if she were a jester. "You truly are a silly little girl, Bonnie. Do you really think that I'll just let you all live? I am Silas, the most powerful witch in all creation! I have waited thousands of years for this moment and you think I'll just give that up because you ask me to?"

Bonnie sighed, her eyes focusing on the ground beneath her.

"Then I'm sorry. The witches on the other side agree, you have to go. I'll protect my friends and my family first. I'll do _anything_ to protect them," Bonnie said sadly as she began chanting.

Silas stared at her in shock.

The power Bonnie was generating was unbelievable, he couldn't contend with it. But she had all the witches help now; how she got them to agree, would be a mystery to him.

And as he felt his power being taken away, he glared at her with hatred and disbelief. That this girl, little Bonnie Bennett, was more powerful than him.

When it had ended, Silas looked up.

Damon glared at him and then walked up and pulled on Bonnie's shoulders, causing her to face him. "What the hell? I thought you said you were going to take _care _of him!" he exclaimed as he pointed to Silas who was getting to his feet in front of them.

Bonnie shrugged off his hand and narrowed her eyes at him angrily. "Yes Damon, I did take care of him," she spat. "He's powerless. His powers have been binded...forever."

OOO-OOO

They lived to fight another day. As they all left for their cars, Caroline noticed Klaus on the phone. She listened in using her enhanced hearing to realise he was speaking with Rebekah.

She noted that Klaus had told Rebekah not to be in this fight and Kol had wanted nothing to do with it at all. It was his humanity showing again. He didn't want something to happen to his sister, despite always treating her harshly and claiming he didn't care for family.

She sighed and turned around to be faced with Elijah. She gasped in surprise and held a hand to her chest.

"God! You scared the crap out of me," she said with a smile. "Can I...help you?"

"You saved Niklaus. Thank you," he said simply, a smile edging its way on his lips. "Its funny that you would do such a thing, knowing that he has caused you and your friends such pain."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That would mean Tyler would die too and god knows who else," said Caroline matter-of-factly.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated him anyway," said Caroline curiously.

"I love my family. If I held grudges with my family, I would have alienated them centuries ago. When you're immortal and will live forever, you tend to get over such meaningless things and put into perspective what matters," said Elijah, passing on wisdom as he always did. "Good night, Caroline."

Caroline sighed as she thought about his words. She had forever...eternity. Could she deny her feelings for all eternity?

"Caroline," said a voice from behind her. "Good job today."

It was Elena. Caroline smiled. "Thanks. Have a good night, does Damon and Stefan need help with the hunters? Are they taking them to the locked room under their house?"

Elena shrugged. "Not sure, but nar I think they're okay. Thanks." Elena placed a hand on her shoulder and went to the car.

Caroline tried to find Bonnie but it seemed she had already left so she walked to her own car, pressing the button to unlock it.

"Caroline," said his voice from behind her.

"Not tonight, Klaus, please," she said with a groan. She turned around to see him staring intently at her. It looked like he were trying to assess her; observe her.

"I read it," he said simply, trying to see her reaction to his words.

Immediately she began to feel herself blush for some reason. She was embarrassed. After she had given the letter to Elijah she had wanted to go back straight away and get it back. She hadn't been thinking clearly today.

"I-I don't want to talk about it, lets just forget it, okay?" she said quickly, avoiding his intense gaze.

"You can't truly deny it now, can you, love?" he said softly as he walked toward her, before stopping closely in front of her.

He looked down at her. He noticed how afraid she looked, like he would hurt her.

"I can do what I like! Just-just stop this!" she exclaimed as she looked back at him with fear in her eyes.

"I noticed Tyler wasn't here tonight...had a falling out?" he smirked knowingly.

Caroline looked away as if she had been hurt physically. A few of her blonde curls fell in front of her face at her action and he pulled them away, tucking them behind her ear. The move caused her to look up at him in surprise.

"Don't," she warned as he pulled his hand away.

"Why? You explained it to me in your letter, love. You think about me, I think you said," said Klaus with a knowing smile.

"Just stop, please...it was a mistake to give that to you," she said finally, looking up at him with a glare.

Klaus growled and slammed his hands eitherside of her face onto the car behind her, blocking her in.

"You can deny it all you want. But _I_ know," he said. "And now that I know, I won't give up."

Caroline shook her head. "No. You...this is your fault you know. All this crap that's happened is because of you! You can't just go around and expect me to fall for you because you want me and expect me to just give in and say yes. You've hurt my friends, you kill people! That's why its so hard, Klaus."

Klaus glared at her angrily.

"And I-I hate myself. Because I thought I was too smart to be seduced by you...and I am, but I...I guess that my heart isn't as strong as my head," she added softly, but turned her head to the side so that he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Klaus backed up, his eyes wide at her revelation. And suddenly she was gone.

OOO-OOO

Ten years had passed. Caroline had began to travel after Silas had been defeated. She had left Mystic Falls behind her, telling her friends that she wanted to discover the world outside of their small town. It didn't help that after their 'talk' he pursued her even more than before.

People were starting to ask her why that was. Tyler had since moved on, which was fine, but Damon started asking questions. So did Stefan and even Bonnie. And she had been so close to giving in too. So to suppress her feelings even more, she knew what she had to do.

There had been a farewell party, tears had been shed but she was strong. She had to do this. She feared that if she stayed her friends would end up hating her. It was a small town, eventually they would find out the truth of what she had revealed to Klaus.

So far, she had seen almost all of the world. It was nice but lonely. She wasn't used to being lonely, she had always been a party goer, a people person...not a loner.

But she did it for her friends; her family. Because if they knew the truth, they would hate her and feel betrayed. It seemed that's all she was good at, to betray people.

The other plan for her being away from Mystic Falls was to forget about Klaus and her stupid feelings. So far, it had done the exact opposite.

When she was with Tyler, it was easier to avoid Klaus and her feelings because she truly had none for him at the time. After Elena turned, however, she wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but Klaus just seemed different. In reality, he hadn't changed at all. He was still the same evil bad guy except that the people he threatened weren't her friends because they had a silent aliance of some sort. It was because _she_ had changed.

And when she broke up with Tyler, or more, he broke up with her the walls that she had built up slowly crumbled and eventually her heart began to see different things about Klaus that she never thought she would think about. But then again, she had started to see a different side to him before that, but made excuses as to why he was being different.

Caroline wouldn't give in though. She still treated him the same every time and she could be a bitch when she wanted to be, especially when he was being kind to her. She had to keep her feelings at bay, for her friends.

She could be happy with him, she knew that, but it was wrong.

She sat at her hotel, in the penthouse suite (thank god for compulsion), looking out over the city of New York. She had just come back from overseas, the last city being Venice.

Caroline contemplated the reason for her being away from Mystic Falls, and had come to the conclusion that she hadn't achieved everything she had planned for. In fact, since her first day away from Mystic Falls ten years ago, till now, her feelings had only gotten stronger. She missed him.

She missed the gifts, the way he called her beautiful, georgous, ravishing...he missed his smile. The one that she never saw when around other people, the evil one. No, the one he had with her seemed genuine.

What was wrong with her? It seemed it would take her a century to be truly over him, not that they had been together at all. But these feelings had to go away sometime, right?

Suddenly a knock on her door was heard. Caroline stepped away from the balcony and walked toward the door. She opened it without hesitation before opening it. Her eyes widened as she slammed the door shut.

"Fuck!" she whispered as she frantically looked around for an escape route.

_God! Why am I even looking around? Of course the only escape is the balcony!_ she thought stupidly. She ran toward the balcony before the door smashed open and fell to the ground as a figure stepped over the debre and strode toward her.

Caroline's eyes widened from the balcony. She hadn't had a chance to even get on top of it yet when she saw him standing in the doorway to her 'exit'.

"Caroline, love, you're going a bit far, aren't you?" he said in an amused tone.

Caroline backed up against the wall of the ballustrade, facing Klaus and glanced down over the side subtly. It was a big fall. She had planned to just jump to the next floor and then go from there but it seemed he'd given her no choice.

"Don't even think about it, Caroline," he warned, the amusement now vacant from his tone. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and stared at her, drinking in her form.

Caroline sighed, giving up her escape plans and looked over at him. "What do you want?"

"You know what, sweetheart," he said. "I'm over you trying to escape me."

"God! There's a reason I left, Klaus, if you didn't realise. I didn't send you a post card, that in itself should give you a hint," she said sarcastically, putting a hand on her hip in frustration.

"Funny. And I don't care. You can keep running away from me, but we both know eventually you'll give in," he said with a smirk as he walked toward her, causing her to panic.

"Don't! Don't you _dare_ come any closer!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up to protect herself. Her eyes were blazen with fear at what he was going to do and as he closed in on her personal space, she knew.

His lips crashed onto hers and immediately she gave in. She wrapped her hands around his cheeks and then his neck as he lifted her up onto the top of the balustrade, their lips never parting. He pulled her body closer to his and she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly.

They found themselves in the loungeroom. He was sitting on the couch with his back against the cushions and she was on top, straddling him and he had his hands around her bottom, holding her firmly in place.

Suddenly he ripped off her blouse and his shirt was also lying vacantly on the ground in front of the couch. She pulled away from him and frowned.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, leaning back a bit, showing her annoyance.

"What?" he asked, truly unsure of what he'd done wrong, his blue orbs wrought with confusion.

"That was a good blouse you know...you can't just go ripping things off like that!" she said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll be sure to note that for next time," he smirked.

* * *

Five years passed. Caroline hadn't stepped foot in Mystic Falls yet, not for fifteen years. She walked up to her apartment and opened the door, closing it behind her. Her high heels made the walk down the hall _very _loud.

"I hope you're not a burglar, those shoes aren't very stealthy," said Klaus from another room.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she placed some groceries on the counter in the kitchen, before making her way to the spare room.

"Seriously? Do you like live here now?" she said in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest once she stopped next to him.

He was sitting in a chair, painting. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Well, you leave your door unlocked, so I suppose I do," he said with a shrug, going back to what he was doing.

Caroline huffed.

"Don't be like that sweetheart, you know you want me to," he said knowingly to which she rolled her eyes.

She noticed the painting and smiled. "You'll get sick of creating art of me one day, Klaus," she said, shaking her head to walk back to the kitchen.

Klaus put down his paint brush and followed her. He watched her putting away various items of food and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly and placing a chaste kiss on her neck. She smiled and leaned back, letting him do what he was doing; making her feel giddy.

"You can't keep doing this Klaus," she said softly, causing him to let go of her.

Caroline turned around to be shocked by his hurt expression as she pulled away from his embrace. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Doing what?" he glared.

"This! We can't be together, Klaus! And you know _why_," she exclaimed angrily, not knowing why he was upset for.

"You know that I can't...I don't _love_, Caroline," he said, turning away from her in annoyance.

Caroline sighed sadly. She had said it once, about two years ago. Since the night he found her five years ago, they had been with each other for a while at that point. First just sleeping together, then going on a few dates here and there and they eventually found themselves spending a lot of time together. He would go once in a while back to Mystic Falls, or to England where Rebekah was at the moment or to France where Kol lived.

But he always came back to her. He didn't know why he wanted to stay around her all the time, and she didn't know why she wanted him to.

It was after two years she had said that she loved him. She didn't even know why she had said it. Maybe she had forgotten all the horrible things he had done, maybe it was because she couldn't deny it any longer but she knew it was because he made her feel alive and wanted. _Loved._

"I know. Then why do you keep coming back?" she asked quietly as he walked to the door.

Her emerald orbs followed his movements, wondering why she bothered with him.

"I-I don't know, but I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone. Never have; never will. It won't always be you, sweetheart," he said bitterly, upset that Caroline couldn't leave the thing they had going on just...be. And he regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. His eyes lowered for a moment to the ground, knowing that he shouldn't have said it.

But he was Klaus, after all. The man who couldn't love. Surely Caroline knew that by now.

Caroline's eyes widened. "I-I see. Don't bother coming back Klaus. I won't be here," she uttered before closing the door behind him.

She let the tears fall, knowing it was for the best. He was evil. She kept forgetting that, but it was true. Sure, he hadn't done anything evil for the past fifteen years, but she wasn't with him _all_ the time. Surely he had done something evil within that time, he just hadn't let her see what it was.

_Evil,_ she thought. Then why did it hurt so much that he would never love her. He would never trust her and it would never just be her. He would find someone prettier or better and would forget about her.

So she would do the same.

She moved out that day.

OOO-OOO

She found herself in London, England a two years later. Funnily enough, she had bumped into Rebekah. It seemed as though Rebekah had been doing the same as her. Staying in expensive assed hotels and compelling the receptionists to allow her to stay in the penthouse suite.

As soon as she got there, she noticed someone else already there.

"You!" they both exclaimed in unison as they pointed at each other at the doorway.

"I was here first, I'll have you know!" exclaimed Rebekah as she strode in with her suit case wheeling behind her, her head raised high.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You can clearly see I'm here!"

"Well I was here before it was even built!" Rebekah said childishly, glancing at her rival.

"Like that counts, old hag!" exclaimed Caroline as she narrowed her eyes.

Rebekah's eyes widened. "Baby vamp!"

Caroline took a deep breath. "I hope he's not telling you to spy on me," said Caroline accusingly, folding her arms over her chest indignantly.

Rebekah looked to her and shook her head. "And even if he was, I wouldn't comply," she said, rolling her eyes. "I need a drink."

"Ditto," said Caroline. "Lets go to the bar."

They got drunk and went back to the penthouse to go to sleep, having spent most of the night arguing and then laughing and then arguing again. The next morning, they decided to compromise and stay in the same hotel room. They made rules that made sure that their presence wouldn't hinder the other. That included when Rebekah brought unfortunate souls back with her to shag or to eat, she would do it quietly or make sure Caroline wasn't there.

There was no chance of Caroline doing either thing to Rebekah. No one really appealed to her since Klaus and she didn't drink from the vein.

Caroline was cleaning her room when a piece of paper fell to the ground from her duffel bag. She frowned and picked it up, realising it was a drawing Klaus had done of her. She felt horrible and realised she really did love him.

Caroline supposed it was her punishment for rejecting him for so long and betraying him. But he'd deserved it, hadn't he? Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she wondered how long she had been crying.

"Caroline?"

She turned to see Rebekah looked at her with a frown.

"Did...did Nik draw this?" she asked, grabbing it from Caroline's hands.

Rebekah sighed. "You shouldn't love him, Caroline. He does not love and he does not feel. I was going to have the talk with you about if you hurt him, I'd kill you or something like that, but it seems its _him_ that has done the hurting," said Rebekah, her eyes holding only pity for the girl.

"That's why you don't bring anyone home, you can't," said Rebekah, shaking her head.

She would hug Caroline, but then it would show that she cared. Rebekah had spent so long dispising girls like Caroline and in actual fact, they had been rivals and enemies for a long time. It was hard to get out of a rut like that. Plus her friends tried to kill her, so did she sort of. Not directly, but she was their friend. Guilty by association as they always say.

But time always healed wounds like that.

"But its good though. This is a good thing. He'll forget about me and he'll move onto someone else. Eventually I'll forget what I feel, right?" she said, glancing at Rebekah whom shook her head solemnly. "And he might go and be evil again."

Rebekah laughed at her last comment. "Yes, well, its what he does best. Look, just forget about him."

OOO-OOO

Rebekah woke up suddenly, from constant knocking on the door.

"Caroline!" she said, but saw that she was soundly asleep beside her.

After all, it was like a honeymoon suite or something so there was only one king sized bed to share.

"Coming," said Rebekah in annoyance as the knocking continued without ceasing.

She opened the door, noticing her brother standing there.

"Uh, Nik. What a pleasant surprise," said Rebekah with a smile.

She glanced to her side discreetly to see that Caroline was standing at the bedroom door with a questioning look.

"Sorry, but could you hold on a second," said Rebekah to Klaus.

Rebekah closed the door slightly and motioned Caroline to go back into the bedroom, and mouthed 'Nik is here' to which Caroline's eyes widened and she scrambled back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Rebekah opened the door again with a smile.

"I hope there is a reason for your visit as I currently have company," said Rebekah haughtily as she made her way to the kitchen. "Tea?"

Klaus shook his head. "I heard...Caroline was staying with you," he said inquisitively, but Rebekah knew straight away that there was hope in his voice.

"She was, but she left months ago. With a new boyfriend I think," smirked Rebekah as she turned away to boil the kettle.

Klaus tensed at her last words. Impossible.

"Oh, I see. What's his name?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly in jealousy.

"Not sure. I'll be sure to tell her you were after her, don't think it will make a difference though," said Rebekah as she got out a cup and put a tea bag and some sugar in it.

Klaus moved to sit on the couch, placing his legs across the other cushions.

"She's avoiding me," he sighed, resting his head against his arms in a relaxed fashion.

"Happens when you can't love someone, Nik," she sang as she poured the boiled water into her cup, stirring it with a silver spoon.

She casually walked over and sat in an armchair next to the couch, placing her cup on a side table next to the chair. She looked over at her brother and rolled her eyes at his sad expression.

"You two are absolutely infuriating. I don't even like her and I feel sorry for that girl," Rebekah said shaking her head.

Klaus frowned, but didn't look at his sister, his eyes intently staring at the ceiling.

"What happened to you? You're different. No hybrids to moan about? No killing or threats to go and fulfill?" said Rebekah, mockingly, causing Klaus to sit up angrily.

"NO! That's exactly the problem, isn't it? And she won't bloody answer my texts or calls..."

"Because you're an idiot, probably. She told me what you said to her," Rebekah said, taking a sip of her tea casually.

Klaus growled at her in anger as he snapped his head toward his sister. "Just because we're in a time of peace, sister, don't think for a second I won't put a dagger in your heart," he said threateningly.

Rebekah scoffed. "That threat is _so_ last century, Nik. If you want to win her over, I suggest you keep to this 'peace' you speak of," she said with a smirk. "Telling her you will move onto someone else will not win her back, by the way."

Klaus looked at her. The guilt was written on his face. "I tried to forget about her, its always been so easy to forget."

"She loves you," said Rebekah, looking intently at her brother. "Its sickening, but she loves you. She keeps saying this is for the best and this will never work out. She even says you're evil and that you've done all these horrible things, which is true, but its just something she says to justify you leaving I suppose."

Klaus frowned at her. "Have you seen her recently? I thought you said she left months ago, Bekah," said Klaus skeptically.

Rebekah tried to think of a response. "Okay, I think you should go now. Lots to do you know! Shopping, drinking, that sort of thing," said Rebekah as she got up from the armchair and pulled Klaus out of the couch.

He stopped and turned, pulling her hand off his elbow. "Where _is_ she?" he snapped, his aura projecting a silent threat.

"Its best you go. She doesn't want to see you...ever," said Rebekah sadly as her blue orbs held pity in them. "I'm sorry, Nik."

Klaus looked over at the closed bedroom door. She was in there, he knew she was. But if she never wanted to see him again, what was he to do? Bugger it. He strode over to the bedroom door, despite Rebekah's yelling and burst through the door to see Caroline laying in the bed, her back facing him.

He walked over to see her looking up at him, her face covered in tears.

"Go away," she said quietly, her blonde curls covering half her face from her position.

"You have to forgive me, love. Please," he said, bending down to a squat in front of her. He looked into her hurt emerald orbs.

Caroline glared at him. "Forgive you? You're a jerk! I want to be loved, Klaus. But you'll never love me..."

Klaus sighed and brought a hand to her cheek, pushing some of her locks away from her beautiful face.

"You will be loved," he said softly, before bringing his lips down onto hers.

And she forgave him, again.

* * *

Another six years had passed. Caroline had found a lovely apartment in Miami and wished to stay there for a while, so Klaus stayed with her. He followed her where ever she went anyway.

The fight started out over her catching him feeding from a young woman at the back of an alley way near a grocery store. He was meant to bring some things home, but her mobile was flat since she needed something extra, so she came down to meet him.

When she spotted him she gasped at the sight, causing him to look up and throw the woman to the ground instantly. He ran after her.

"Caroline!" he yelled after her but she kept running.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her, causing her to abruptly stop. She was livid.

"Caroline," he said, his eyes pleading her to understand.

She looked up at him, shaking her head, her beautiful curls swaying with her movement. "I knew it was too good to be true...you were just going to kill her, weren't you?!" she exclaimed angrily.

Klaus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You can't expect me to change, Caroline. You knew who I was; who I am. Just because I didn't do it in front of you, doesn't mean I don't do it," he said, not feeling any sort of remorse for his actions, only that Caroline had seen it.

Caroline looked at him, realising that she had been a fool. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked away for a moment.

They had been having this on and off relationship for nearly fifteen years since she had left Mystic Falls. And the whole time she had fallen deeply in love with him. Too deep. He promised she would be loved and she had felt it. But he knew her feelings about killing and draining people and yet, he chose to still do it despite her values.

He made her feel so happy. He always acted like he wanted to please her, wanted her to be happy but behind the scenes, he clearly really didn't care about her at all. What exactly was she to him? Something to make him feel less lonely since he didn't have his hybrids to command anymore?

_"What is this, Klaus?" she asked him. They looked over at the sunset that spread across the Grand Canyon. She had explored the world, but had never really explored America properly. _

_"What, love?" he asked. _

_"What is it we have, you and I?" she asked as she turned toward him. _

_Klaus was confused by the question. He thought it was obvious. "Its just us. That's all."_

_"Could I ever just make you happy? Could you ever just give up your ambitions and just live?" she asked, afraid of the answer. _

_Klaus looked away from her with a frown, not sure of how to answer. "I have no ambitions left, sweetheart. You're all I have."_

_"Don't lie to me. I know that you go off back to Mystic Falls when you say you have some 'business' and I know Elijah isn't there anymore. I guess Damon and Stefan still care about me," she said with a small smile, remembering the two Salvator's. Caroline had yet to speak to her other friends. _

_Klaus' lips pursed in annoyance. "Then they should mind their own business."_

_"Perhaps, but you still lied. There's something else, isn't there?" _

_Klaus held an expression she couldn't recognise before it left as soon as it appeared. Then he shook his head and smiled at her. "Of course not, sweetheart. You're enough for me."_

"You're right. I knew who you were from the beginning. That's why I rejected you all the time, because I _knew_. But the heart wants what the heart wants," said Caroline with a sigh.

Klaus smiled as he went to place his arms around her but she pulled away, jumping back a few steps. His expression changed to relieved to panicked.

"And I was right in leaving Mystic Falls in the first place. I sacrificed my feelings before, I can do it again. I have to because you'll never just be happy with me. I'll never be _enough_ for you," she said quietly, as tears fell down her cheeks.

He let her go. Perhaps part of it were true what she had said, but he would always need her. His Caroline. He had already been down the road of trying to forget her and it always leaded to nowhere.

* * *

He had found her again a year later and she had reluctantly forgiven him. He promised to not kill anyone, but he would still drink from the vein. She was satisfied with that.

A few years later they fought again and she left _again. _But then he found her again. He always found her.

It was a vicious cycle. Caroline loved him with all her heart and he couldn't live without her. They stayed together for a few years but something always made her upset and she would leave. Then he would find her hiding in the places he knew she would be. And then the cycle would start again.

It was a habit with them. But Klaus always found a way to ruin what they had, causing her to leave. That, and he still plotted behind her back. Not against her, but he had people working for him, some of his left over hybrids and various other vampires who feared him and were compelled to do his bidding. They investigated rumours that there was a way to kill the Original's, just in case. They also investigated a way to replicate the Doppleganger line, despite knowing that the Petrova line had ended, Klaus believed that there would have to be a way to start it again. After all, there had to be a reason for it to begin in the first place.

He couldn't let it go. And Caroline knew that. Caroline had found out one day after reuniting with Elena, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie at a coffee shop in Montreal. They had mostly just caught up on all the years that Caroline had been absent, but eventually the conversation came back to Klaus. Of course, she got the usual warnings from them but it seemed that time really did heal a lot of things. They seemed cautious and disappointed, but Elena had said she couldn't stop her.

But Damon told her what he had found out about Klaus as a last resort, letting her think about it.

And so Caroline decided that this would be their last fight. Meeting with her friends made her realise just how one sided their sordid relationship was.

She had told Klaus she had met with the others. He hadn't been pleased but he couldn't stop her.

"Do you love me?" she asked, seriously as she walked in the door of their penthouse in an expensive hotel located in Venice.

Klaus frowned at her sudden question and poked his head around from his eisle. He placed his paint brush down into the holder on the front of the eisle and walked over to her.

"What's brought this on? What did they say, Caroline?" he asked sternly, clearly angered and promising himself he was going to pay the Salvator's a visit for incurring Caroline's misgivings about their relationship.

"Answer me, Klaus. Do you or do you not?" she demanded, a hand on her hip.

Klaus loved it when she was fired up, it made her look even sexier than normal, but he had to defuse this situation. He didn't want to chase her around the world again...not at least until a few more years. He was enjoying their peace. In fact, he never liked fighting with her. He wished that they would remain together, always, but she always managed to find out something he'd done and left him.

And then the question she asked, every time. He kept telling her he didn't love, but she never accepted it.

"You know I can't. I tell you that every time you ask me!" he said angrily. "Why can't you just let us be?"

"Do you have hybrids and vampires running around the world doing your bidding?" she asked, placing her hand bag on the floor for the moment since she figured they were going to be at it for a while.

Klaus growled. "Those meddling bloody Salvator's," he spat, looking to the ground in frustration.

"It's not their fault, Klaus. It's yours. Is it true?" she asked, looking into his eyes for an answer.

And she got it. He kept avoiding her glare and she could tell he didn't want to tell her because he knew it would make her leave him again.

"God! I'm such an idiot," Caroline moaned, shaking her head in disbelief.

Suddenly Klaus was in front of her, holding her cheeks in his hands, looking intently down into her eyes with emotion. He didn't want her to leave again.

"Please don't leave, love," he said quietly. "I don't want you to leave again."

"You do this to yourself, Klaus. You know my thoughts about it and you know that if you just lived your life with me you wouldn't need to be sending your hybrids out to see if there are ways to kill you. You wouldn't need to kill people or threaten or ruin peoples lives! You wouldn't need to keep things secret, afraid that I'll leave! Don't you see? I can," said Caroline as she pushed him away.

She turned around and picked up her hand bag. Caroline didn't bother to turn around to say what she needed to say. "This is the last time, Klaus. The very last. I'm leaving for good and _this _time, you won't be able to find me. I can't live my life with a person who will never love me back."

Klaus' eyes widened in fear. "I'll always find you-"

Caroline turned around sharply to glare at him, tears flowing freely down her face, smudging her eye make up. "Not this time. Unless you can find the will to leave it all behind and just...love me, this is the end for us. Forever. And as you know, that's a long time."

Caroline walked to the door and opened it. Suddenly it slammed shut for her to turn and see Klaus standing next to her holding it shut. He angrily looked at her. She could see his eyes were glossier than normal, was he shedding tears about this?

"I won't let you leave me, Caroline. I let you leave numerous times before because I knew I could find you. But I won't let you leave, not this time. I can't," he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. He grabbed the back of her head with his hand and pulled her close with the other on her back.

Caroline closed her eyes and let him before pushing him back. "Stop. Let me go! If you care about me at _all_, you will let me leave. It's not fair and if you make me stay, I'll only resent you," she said evenly.

Klaus turned away from her and after several moments, stepped back and allowed her to pass through the front door. His heart began to twist, more than the other times she had left. He feared he may never see her again and his eyes widened.

"I love you," he managed to rasp out in realisation.

But she was gone now.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh my god! I'm so sorry, this is a very long one but I had to stop it here because its become WAY too long. But those who read this, don't fear, because the next part is coming tomorrow. Promise! _


	2. Part II: Tragically, I Love You

**A/N: **_Hi, this is the last installment to this two part story. (yes I actually finished something :P) I am slowly getting around to updating the others. Just as a warning, the next chapter for The Seven Seas is beginning to be very hard for me to write, so I may update Lie To Me first :S Sorry! And I have to finish off Tell Me Your Story since I'm up to the last part of that too. Sorry peeps! Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and for the +alerts! Much appreciated, plz enjoy!_

**The Tragedy That Is Us**

**Part II: Tragically, I Love You**

* * *

He spat out blood from his mouth and glared up at his captor with malice in his eyes.

"This will get you nowhere!" he yelled, as he looked up at his restraints. He yanked at them which only resulted in them clanging against the wall.

"Then tell me what you know!" he screamed angrily. He walked up to him with his face being inches away from his victim; his eyes turning yellow in rage.

Damon smiled and then laughed. He was punched again, his head banging to the side violently but he turned back to his kidnapper whom was back to pacing the room desperately.

"I'm not telling you anything. You screwed up your chance, Klaus. So sucked in...that's pretty much all I have to say right now," said Damon with a smirk.

Klaus stopped his pacing to narrow his eyes at Damon. He shook with anger, but held himself back. If he killed him now, he'd get nothing.

"I know you know where she is. _Tell me!_" he screamed, staring the Salvator down.

But this only caused Damon to laugh some more.

"What is so bloody funny?!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"You. This situation. Nearly fifty years have passed since Blondie left Mystic Falls and with good reason too. I had always wondered why she left and then five years ago she told us. I mean, Stef and I had contacts who told us they saw you two together once or twice but I just never knew she left because of _you_. But that's the thing, isn't it Klaus? She's _always_ leaving you...and its funny...ironic," laughed Damon, seeing that Klaus was getting angrier by the minute.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I suggest you stop talking if you wish to walk out of here-"

"Oh, I _know_ I'm going to be walking out of here. Cos if I don't, she'll _never_ forgive you," said Damon with a knowing smile. "You know, my arms are losing feeling, I think you should let me go now."

Klaus turned away from him, ignoring his last comment, as he clenched his fists in anger and began pacing again. How was he going to find her? It was like she disappeared off the grid after their last fight.

He had spent years following leads. He got his hybrids and other pawns to try and find information about her, telling them to disregard any previous orders. They had since come across one or two clues, but every time he followed them up, she was no where to be seen.

He _had_ to find her, he couldn't live without her. He realised that years ago but the thought of her being impossible to find was never an issue. Eventually, he decided he would have to go to the source. He had hoped to find Elena, but Damon had got in the way.

He walked over to a table which held some instruments of torture on the top. He pursed his lips, trying to decide what to go with. He finally decided on a wooden stake.

Damon followed Klaus' movements, his eyes darkened from the prospect of what was to come. Klaus finally walked over to Damon with his choice of torture and smiled.

"Now Damon, where were we? Ah that's right. You were going to tell me where you're hiding Caroline," said Klaus with a maniacal smile as he stuck the stake in Damon's stomach.

It illicited a harmonious scream from Damon's lips and that was the sound he loved. It brought music to his ears. A whimper could be heard. Klaus' face straightened as he put his hand behind his ear.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you," he said sarcastically, moving his ear closer to Damon's.

"Go to hell," rasped Damon angrily through rapid breaths, trying to deal with the pain he was feeling.

Klaus yanked out the stake, causing Damon to yell again.

"You don't deserve her, you piece of shit!" yelled Damon, leaning on his restraints so he could stand up straight. "You know, I cautioned Elena to stay away from her because of her association with you. But she didn't listen. I knew if she left you that you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and so here we are...aren't we?"

Klaus listened, despite wanting to pull out Damon's heart as he spoke.

"But when I saw her, I sort of understood. You fucked it up, man. What ever you had, its gone! She loved you and she probably still does and always will. But you _ruined_ her. Because of you, she'll spend eternity...alone. And for what?!" yelled Damon angrily, his eyes filled with rage.

Klaus appeared in front of him, holding Damon's throat in his hand, slowly crushing his wind pipes. His eyes had turned yellow again but they held something that Damon thought he would never see.

"Stop talking! Just tell me where she is!" yelled Klaus desperately, letting go of his throat forcefully, causing Damon's head to hit the cement wall behind him.

Damon gasped as his throat began to heal. "I'll _never_ tell you. She's safe. From you and that's all that matters. Blondie sacrificed a lot for us and I acknowledge that so I'm doing her a favour."

Klaus looked at Damon, seeing they were getting no where. Damon frowned at his demeanor; he looked so...defeated.

"She wanted me to love her," said Klaus after several moments of silence. He was deep in thought as he lowered his eyes.

Damon scoffed. "Well, she was asking for the impossible then. Maybe it was her own fault for falling in love with a monster like you then," he said bitterly.

That earned him a punch to the face. Klaus stood in front of him, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't _ever_ speak about her like that again," said Klaus in a dangerously low tone.

Damon spat out some more blood and looked back at the Original Hybrid. His eyes were full of defeat and it bothered Damon.

"Oh, this is just rich!" said Damon sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "The evil big bad, falling in love with the pretty blonde good girl. Do you know how cliche that sounds?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes but said nothing. It was true after all, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"You wouldn't understand," said Klaus quietly, turning away and walking toward the table to place the stake on top.

The torture was over. There was nothing more he could do.

"Hey! I'm not a stranger to the love bug," said Damon as he followed Klaus's movements. "But you? No way. You're lying to yourself if you think you do."

Klaus ignored his comments and pulled out a key from his jean pocket. He reached up to Damon's chains and unlocked the cuff's holding his hands without a word.

Damon stared at him incredulously, not believe he was being let go after a mere six hours. Maybe Klaus was going soft. He rubbed his sore wrists and watched the wounds heal.

Damon walked to the exit, before turning around, just taking in Klaus for a moment. Fifty or so years ago, he wouldn't think he would be caught in between the most ludicrous, yet, tragic relationship he'd ever known. And he was a participant in a love triangle...twice, but even that didn't compare to Klaus and Caroline. Not by a long shot.

When he had seen Caroline after her fight with Klaus five years ago, he was ready to rip into her and then disown her for bringing danger to Elena by being with Klaus. He had warned her when they had met at the coffee shop in Montreal, thinking that they wouldn't see her again for another thirty years. However, she came back shortly after, texting Elena that she had left him for good.

Damon had been furious, Stefan aprehensive and Elena had been relieved.

"You deserve to suffer, Klaus. For everything you've done to us you deserve to die alone without the only person on this shithole planet who loves you," spat Damon, his eyes enraged just thinking about it.

With that Damon reached for the handle, twisted it and pulled the door open. He took a few steps but turned around in the doorway, looking back at Klaus whom looked troubled and guilty. His blue orbs stared at Damon, knowing that his only chance at finding Caroline was him at the moment, but letting him go anyway. Caroline would never forgive Klaus if he killed Damon because that's where this was headed if Damon kept talking.

"Don't misunderstand this, I hate you...I always will. So will Elena and Stefan. But Blondie? She loves you, its so obvious. I resent her for that because she was so stupid to let her heart belong to an evil douche bag like you, but after nearly fifty years I guess she knew there was no use denying what she felt. I get that. I'm doing this for my own sake cos I'm sick of seeing her die slowly from heart break or seeing her cry when she thinks no one is around. And _god_ knows, you deserve to die for just that."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He'd heard enough. He strode forward with the intent to inflict pain on Damon, his anger getting the better of him.

"She's in Florida, but only for another day. With Elena. So if you hurt her...either of them, I'll find a way to kill you. That's a promise," said Damon quietly, looking to the ground knowing that Caroline was going to verbally assault him for betraying her.

Klaus stopped at his words, his eyes widening slightly as he stopped a metre in front of the Salvator.

"My advice? Get rid of the hybrids and even if you have to lie, just tell her you love her. But if you hurt her again, trust me in this, we'll come for you."

_"Caroline," drawled Damon from behind her, intending to tear her a new one for being involved with Klaus. She'd texted Elena yesterday wanting to talk about her recent fight with him. _

_Elena had talked to her for hours about it and had promised to find a way to keep her off his radar. She was currently with Stefan, talking to some witches about what their options were since Caroline was still too distraught to go with them. _

_Damon stayed so he could 'remrimand' her. _

_The blonde turned with wide eyes, knowing that Damon had caught her weak moment, over Klaus. _

_"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I fell for him. It was wrong...after everything he's done-"_

_"Just shut up! Do you know the position you've put us in? We've had fourty years of peace until _you_ came along. You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? Wasn't wolf boy enough for you?" exclaimed Damon angrily as he moved forward placing his hands either side of her shoulders, shaking her forcefully. _

_Caroline shook her head several times, the tears flowly freely. "I'm sorry, Damon. Please! You have to understand-"_

_"Understand what? Your stupidity? This is your own fault; you're own doing! He's a monster, Caroline! I thought you worked that out fourty years ago when he was threatening us, trying to kill Elena...always plotting against us. How could you even like a guy like that?" screamed Damon angrily as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. _

_Caroline felt the pain on her upper arms, but she deserved it. Didn't she? Her eyes avoided Damon's as she looked to the floor. _

_"I-I love him," she said softly. _

_Damon let go of her as if she were on fire. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you loved a homicidal hybrid freak," he spat sarcastically as he looked at Caroline as if she were the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. _

_Caroline winced at his cruel words, but didn't counter them. _

_"How?" he gasped, not sure on what to really say. _

_"I guess...I guess he got under my skin after I betrayed him for the second time. That's why I escaped, remember?" said Caroline, her emerald orbs finally focusing on his. _

_"Yes, I thought you were just having a bit of fun, Caroline, I didn't think you _loved_ him. What the hell is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed, shaking his head in horror. _

_Caroline looked at him, feeling anger begin to rise within her. _

_"Look, I don't expect you to understand, okay? Its been fourty years Damon, he hasn't once threatened any of your lives or done anything that bad since then. And he's different with me...well, was. But I've loved him for nearly thirty five years. Do you know what its like to be with someone and for you to know they will _never_ love you?!" she screamed at the end as it all just sunk in. _

_Klaus would never love her. But her heart and soul would always love him. _

_Damon looked at her and his expression changed to that of pity. He took in her form and realised she was a broken woman. She was crying, her face sullen with her eyes red from her tears. She was wearing something fashionable, he didn't really take much notice as she had always been a beauty. But for someone like Klaus to reduce her to this pathetic shell of who she used to be, they really must have had _something_._

_And he could see that she wasn't lying, she truly did love him. _

_"I do. Its not like your tragic tale, but as you know, I've been involved with two love triangles. So I guess I pity you," said Damon seriously. _

_Caroline nodded and looked away from him. She got up from the couch and walked over to the window, hugging her arms around herself. They were in a hotel in the CBD as Elena loved to be in the middle of town. Her eyes focused on nothing in particular, she just kept thinking about the events of today. It was eating her up inside, slowly._

_"Just move on. He doesn't love, I mean, what did you expect Blondie? How did you expect this to end?" he said with a sigh. _

_He remembered how he used to feel about Katherine. It was a horrible experience if he thought back. Always trying to compete with his brother for her affections, not really knowing if she loved him back or not. And then Elena too. _

_"He made me feel safe, wanted. He made me happy. When we fought, he would always find me and sometimes I actually liked that he would find me. He made me feel special, always making sure I had the best of everything. He even went to the store for me sometimes," smiled Caroline, just thinking about some of their good times together. _

_Damon raised an eyebrow at this. _

_"Seriously? Evil Original Hybrid, going to the grocery store...not a very bad ass image if you ask me," said Damon jokingly, but he did it because he wanted to help Caroline by letting her talk about it. _

_Caroline laughed at his joke. "Don't joke, he really did do that. For me. He did a lot of things for me. He even promised not to kill anyone...for me. I really thought he loved me, deep down in his black heart. I guess I was wrong," said Caroline as more tears began to form in her eyes. _

_She turned around and looked at Damon. Now she was thinking about it all again, it was making her upset. She began to cry and Damon had no idea what to do. _

_He had stayed behind to berate her, to yell at her, to tell her she was a stupid blonde idiot and to make her feel guilty. But now that he saw her, he realised she was already suffering enough. _

_Damon knew heart break, he had been heart broken himself. But seeing her here, right now? He knew he had been just as foolish as her. He walked over to her and did what he never thought he would ever do to anyone else. _

_He embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his back and cried. He could feel the tears soak the front of his shirt and patted her back softly. _

_"Don't let him do this to you, Blondie. You're stronger than this," he whispered in her ear. _

_Caroline shook her head and pulled away, opting to sit back on the couch. He watched her movements and sat next to her. He folded his fingers together and placed them behind his head and sighed. _

_"Its tragic really. Klaus is like the way he is because he didn't think anyone would love him. So when someone does, what does he do? He doesn't love _them_," he said and looked to Caroline. _

_She had her head lying on the couch arm. He could hear her sobbing. His comment didn't really help, but it was true. He still couldn't believe this whole situation! _

_He hadn't thought much about Klaus pursuing Caroline back when they were in Mystic Falls, thinking it a fools errand on Klaus' part. He never would have thought Caroline would give in, let alone, fall in love with him. _

_To him, Klaus was still the evil, murderous Original. Stefan was more understanding and forgiving and Elena just felt bad for Caroline. She had even said to her when they met for the first time in fourty years that Caroline should just be careful. They all seemed to forget what kind of person Klaus was. But not him._

_Damon shook his head. He would help Caroline disappear, if only to spite Klaus for hurting one of his friends...for all the things he'd done. He deserved it._

* * *

She felt a bit happier when she had gone on a shopping spree with Elena. It brought back memories of when they were in Mystic Falls...being friends again.

Florida. The millionth place she had stayed since she had left Klaus. She never stayed too long in one place, a week being the most but usually that was only if she really liked the place.

This time Elena had asked that she meet her so they could catch up. It had been two years since she had seen her in Montreal and five years since she had helped her to stay off Klaus' radar. The witches didn't help much, only being able to cast a spell on her to stay undetectable by a witch. That didn't mean that he wouldn't be able to find her using his hybrids though.

That was why she had the plan to never stay in one place permanently. Over the years, she had seen Stefan and Damon a few times, Tyler she had seen in New York with Hayley (which wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be), Matt in England who was visiting Rebekah and Bonnie who was passing through Paris, finally going on a holiday around the world. It really put into perspective how much time had really passed since she moved away from Mystic Falls. Bonnie was aging, she could see that clearly, but apparently had used a spell to slow her aging like a lot of the witches they had seen before. Matt was aging well, but refused to become a vampire. He had reconciled with Rebekah after many years of hating her for what she did to Elena, but they remained as friends since he knew he could never be with her as a human. When Caroline had saw him she was really in shock. Had nearly fifty years really passed?

Caroline thought that time would eventually afford her mercy by allowing her to forget about Klaus, but no such luck so far. Keeping occupied was her only hope of surviving but there were times when she couldn't help but think of him.

"So, what times the flight tomorrow?" asked Elena from the other side of the couch.

Caroline immediately put on a smile and turned to her friend. "Um, eight o clock I think," she said. "I think I'll start packing my shopping up."

Elena nodded, watching Caroline get up off the couch and her expression changed to that of sadness for the poor girl. She knew Caroline was still putting up a strong front, even after five years.

She wished she could do something for Caroline, but how could you cure a broken heart? When Elena first heard that she was seeing Klaus she had been immediately mortified, but after hearing from Caroline first hand about their 'story', she couldn't help but think what a tragic love story it was. It was sort of romantic, in a way.

But then she remembered the type of person Klaus was. She obviously tried to discourage it when she met Caroline in Montreal but at seeing Caroline's feelings for herself she accepted it. For Caroline, because she looked happy. And then they broke up dramatically. If she was true to herself, she would admit that she sort of figured that's how it would go, in the end.

It was Klaus after all, he definitely _wasn't _a stand up guy. Not like Tyler had been. If it had been fifty years ago, she would have probably hated Caroline or resented her, but her feelings from that time were over. She would never forgive Klaus and would never trust him, not even for Caroline. But she could accept their relationship, as long as he treated her well.

"So, dinner?" asked Caroline from the bedroom, her voice echoing around the hotel room loudly.

"Yeah! Um, what about that all you can eat at the Casino?" yelled Elena as she got up from the couch to answer the door.

"Sounds good," said Caroline from the other room. "You can eat a lot, so we better go to place with never ending food."

Elena was seen laughing as she opened the door, but when her eyes turned away from the other room to the person at the door, they widened in fear.

"Elena," said the voice calmly.

"K-klaus," she stuttered.

From the other room, Caroline could clearly hear what she said using her enhanced vampire hearing and she frantically looked around the room for an escape route. There was none.

She did the only thing she could think of and raced toward the bathroom door. Klaus had already forced himself into the hotel room to see Caroline dart into the ensuite and slam the door behind her, locking it.

"Caroline," said Klaus condescendingly, knocking on the door. "You're being childish."

"Go away!" she shouted, her voice echoing around the walls.

Klaus glared at Elena whom stood idly by the doorway to the bedroom.

"Maybe you should take a hint, Klaus," said Elena, her eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Stay _out _of it, doppleganger," he spat, glancing at her, before turning his head back to the door.

Elena watched on as they both yelled from both sides of the door, not believing what she was seeing.

"C'mon love, this has gone on long enough. Just open the door, you know I can break through it," said Klaus with a sigh, his lips pursed in annoyance.

Caroline sniffled, her emotions running wild with him being her. After five years, he still made her feel this way.

"I told you it was over, Klaus," she yelled.

"And I'm telling you I don't care," he said angrily. "Now open this bloody door, _now_!"

"How did you even find out I was here?" she exclaimed, just realising now that he should have no idea.

Elena's eyes widened as she ran out of the room to search for her phone. She found it to see several messages from Damon. She'd left it at the hotel when they went shopping. She walked back in.

"Damon told him," said Elena's voice.

Caroline frowned. "Why would he?"

Elena wasn't sure why. She had thought out of everyone, Damon would be the only one to not tell Klaus something like that. But maybe he saw what everyone else did, that Caroline was broken without him.

Caroline tragically loved that evil son of a bitch.

"Just come out...please," said Klaus softly, pleadingly, his forehead and palm leaning against the door.

Elena watched him and couldn't help but sadly smile. She had been prepared to defend Caroline, if that's what she wanted. But who was she to get in the middle of love?

Hell, she was the queen of love, what with having Stefan and Damon in her life. Obviously she had just chosen to be with Damon, but it took them years to get over their love triangle. Stefan stuck around because they were best friends and he liked being around Damon since they had gotten quite close over the years, but in the end, she had chosen Damon. Stefan didn't want to get in the middle of that and Elena wasn't going to do it either.

It really was a sight to see. Klaus, the evil Original, leaning against the door, begging for her best friend to open it so he could talk to her. She had no doubts that he could simply force himself into the bathroom with no effort, but he was choosing to let Caroline do it in her own time.

Why was she okay with this scene? How could she be? But it all came down to Caroline. Elena had known that Caroline had been through a lot when in Mystic Falls; they all had. But she had never really fully thought about just how much Caroline had suffered too.

Caroline was Caroline. Bubbly, leader of several committees, cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls. It wasn't until Caroline left that it made Elena really think about why she had left. It made her remember the things she had been through, what she had done for Elena and it was then that she really wished for Caroline's happiness.

Damon had always made Caroline be the distraction for Klaus, that in itself would have been risky. She lied to Klaus for them, she'd been tortured by her father for being a vampire and by Jules and the werewolves, her own mother had once disowned her and even Damon had used her but she had soldiered on. Tyler had broken up with her because of Klaus. And then she moved away so that she wouldn't betray her friends because of the feelings she had for Klaus.

So yes, she could tolerate this situation after fifty years because she wanted Caroline to have her happy ending, like she had. She may not like who Caroline loved, but she had to sacrifice her feelings for her.

"Why should I?" asked Caroline, her voice bringing Elena from her reverie.

Elena walked out, sitting on the couch in the loungeroom. She should really go, but would stay in case Caroline was strong enough to get Klaus to leave.

Klaus sighed. "Because. You know you can't leave me Caroline. We always fight, but I always find you," he said with a sigh. "Just come out and we'll talk about it."

Caroline was sitting on the top of the toilet seat, with her head in her hands. She wiped some of the tears away, deciding to get this over with.

She was going to be strong. She was going to tell him it was over. She refused to be just someone he would spend his time with in order to make his days living for all eternity to go by faster.

Suddenly the door opened, causing Klaus to back away a bit in surprise. He took in her appearance. She looked good, she always did...aside from the tears. Her hair was a bit longer, curled as usual and she wore skinny jeans and a tight fitting white tank top at the moment. Though her eye make up was ruined from all the crying she'd just done.

"Sweetheart," he said quietly, his gaze softened at the sight of her.

"Don't sweetheart me, you jerk! I told you, its over!" she yelled, going over to her suitcase to finish packing.

Klaus followed her movements and raised an eyebrow.

"You know you don't mean it, love," he said in an amused tone. "C'mon, I'm over our last spat. I've been five years over it."

Caroline placed one of her new shirts in the suitcase and glared at him. "Yeah? Well I'm not! You lied to me! You will never be satisfied unless you have your hybrids or other minions researching shit that doesn't matter anymore, Klaus."

She shoved some more clothes into the suit case and then picked up some other bags she had got from the store today.

Klaus sighed audibly, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You don't understand, I just...I can't just let things go. My existance exists because I'm cautious. I've never had to worry about anyone else but me before, not unless it was part of some plan I had," said Klaus as he sat on the other bed.

Caroline looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. She placed another piece of clothing into her suitcase before folding her arms across her chest with a stern look upon her face.

"But you always have a plan, don't you?" she said angrily, her lips pursed.

"No. Not for a long time, love. I've lived for over a thousand years, Caroline, you know that. I've told you numerous things about my past, things I've never told anyone because I've never wanted anyone else to know. I can't just give all my beliefs away over night," said Klaus, looking up at her, trying to get her to understand.

Caroline sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed he was sitting on and sat on the other side. Their backs faced each other as they both came to terms with their disfuctional relationship.

"I don't trust anyone, Caroline. Never have. I've said that before," he said, after a moment of silence.

"I know," said Caroline sadly. "That's why we can never be together. Because you'll never trust me...you'll never love me. And I realise now, its selfish of me to want you to love me. I've never said this before because I try to suppress this childish notion I used to have a long time ago, but, I've never been anyone's first pick. I used to try so hard for people to notice me when I was human but it never worked. So when I became a vampire, I guess, I just accepted it and moved on and now I don't even care if I'm overlooked. I promised myself, after Tyler, that I would never fall in love again but then you found me and I guess I forgot. I tragically loved you knowing that you would never love me back and that's why I'm a fool, Klaus," she said with tears in her eyes as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

Klaus listened to her words and shook his head. He looked over at her sitting behind him.

"You're wrong. That small backwater town didn't deserve you, love. I don't deserve you. But, I can't live without you. I know that now," he said, getting up off his side of the bed and stood in front of her.

She looked up at him as he bent down on his knees in front of her. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as he positioned his body in between her legs, forcing her to look down at him.

_I'm a fool, I'm a fool, _she kept thinking as he leant up and kissed her. But she didn't stop him. He pulled back to look at her reaction.

Caroline shook her head. She couldn't do this. Not anymore. She always was an idiot for forgiving him every time, but she wouldn't let him do this to her anymore. She pushed him away and got up quickly, heading for the door.

Klaus was up in a second and used his vampire speed to go after her. She opened the door and walked down the hall but Klaus was hot on her heels, leaving Elena sitting on the couch with her own tears running down her face.

She had listened to the whole thing and it broke her heart just listening to their sad argument.

"Caroline, please. Just listen to me," said Klaus, following her close behind.

"No. I'm being strong, I have to stay away from you. I won't be strung along, I won't!" she exclaimed as she stopped at the lift to go down. She pressed the 'down' button as Klaus pushed her shoulder back so she would face him.

"You're not! I just-I can't live without you, please, Caroline...please just don't leave me. I promise I won't kill anyone, I won't research the doppleganger line anymore...none of that, if you will just stay with me," he said desperately, his eyes begging her to forgive him.

She could see tears in his eyes too, but she wasn't sure if she could believe his promises.

"How can you say that? You said you didn't love me, that you never would!" she exclaimed, her emerald orbs searching his face for answers, hoping that he would prove her wrong.

Klaus pursed his lips, trying to get over his thousand year old ways and realising that if Caroline stayed with him forever; loved him, that he could find that he didn't need anything else anymore.

"That's true, but don't you see? Do you think that I would go to all this trouble if I didn't?! You're so infuriating...always challenging me, never just letting us bloody well be!" he yelled, just simply frustrated with this whole situation. "But that's why I fancied you in the first place, sweetheart."

Caroline's eyes widened at his revelation. He _did_ love her.

"W-what are you saying?" she said, thinking that maybe she heard it wrong since he didn't actually say those 'three words'.

Klaus sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose as he always did when he was annoyed. "Bloody hell, Caroline. I love you, okay?! I'm not saying it again where people can hear me!"

Suddenly Caroline jumped into his arms, luckily he caught her by her bottom with his quick reflexes, and she kissed him fervently, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

He kissed her back passionately, just happy that she had forgiven him. Suddenly she pulled back and just looked into his blue orbs with a happy smile upon her face.

"The big bad hybrid saying I love you," she laughed. "Its nothing to be ashamed of, silly."

Klaus scowled. "_Caroline_, if you want me to ever say it again, I suggest you don't jest about it."

Caroline laughed and placed her lips against his again, placing her hands on his cheeks. She missed his facial stubble, his lips, the dimples...just, everything. She missed _him_.

Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat.

"Um. So I guess our trip is over?" asked Elena whom had spotted the couple kissing in the hallway. "And I'm pretty sure people can hear you."

* * *

Ten years had passed. They were back in Mystic Falls for a while as her mother was sick and needed attention. Most people had forgotten about her and the Mikaelson's, except for Matt and Bonnie and a few others. After all, it had been over sixty years now since her departure from the small town.

Currently she was organising a reunion which was invite only. So really only friends and family were invited. She was whizzing around, organising catering, materials for decorations, music etcetera.

It was to be held in the Mikaelson mansion, which they still owned. She had invited his whole family, those that were left, including her friends. Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Hayley and some people from town to fill in the gaps. It was a ball and since having a ball was a dying tradition, she decided it would be fitting since the last time the Mikaelson's held one, they were at war...with them.

"Klaus!" she yelled from down in the foyer while looking at a clipboard. People were currently going in and out of the house with various items, but she was running out of time.

Klaus still had some of his hybrids whom had stuck around despite not having the sire bond anymore. It appeared he really had wanted them for company, it would seem, as Rebekah had pointed out once or twice sixty years ago.

"Yes," he sighed, coming to the balustrade at the top of the house, looking down at her with a smile.

"Can you help your hybrids bring in the decorations please?" she exclaimed in annoyance, her emerald orbs sparkling with urgency. She was clearly stressed, he could see that a mile away.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Love, I'm in the middle of a painting."

Caroline glared at him angrily. "Fine! I'll be down in a moment. Isn't Rebekah here yet?" he asked.

"Yes, but she's getting ready, which is what I should be doing now!"

Klaus never got to finish his painting, much to his annoyance. But being in love with Caroline Forbes meant he had to deal with helping her with organising such parties. It made her happy, so he did it anyway.

OOO-OOO

"Wow," smiled Elena as she entered the foyer. Some light classical music was being played in the background.

Damon, whom had his arm linked with hers, sighed in annoyance.

"Lets just get this over with," he drawled, resulting in an elbow from Elena.

"If I have to be here, so do you brother, so stop complaining. I know its weird for you not to be plotting at these type of events so try to behave," smiled Stefan from beside him.

Damon glared at him. "Don't make me hit you, little brother," snapped Damon.

"I can't see her," pouted Elena. "Wonder where she is."

Elena walked further into the room to see Elijah Mikaelson, chatting with some older man. Upon closer inspection, she realised it was Matt.

"Elena!" he said, hugging her closely. "God, its been forever since I've seen you."

Damon went straight for the wine which was being delivered by several serving staff, nodding to Elijah. "Damon," said Elijah politely. "Not planning to kill us tonight?"

Damon smirked, taking a large gulp of wine. "Don't tempt me. I would but then Blondie might kill me," he joked, causing Elijah's lips to curl up into an amused smile.

"Yes, she would," said a haughty voice from beside him.

"Ah, Original Blondie," said Damon distastefully as he gulped the rest of his wine down, placing the empty glass on a nearby table.

"Damon," she greeted with equal dislike. "I'd say its nice seeing you, but I'd be lying."

Elijah sighed. "Lets keep it friendly, for Caroline's sake," said Elijah, not really knowing too much about the girl, but if Klaus loved her, she had to be something special for causing him to give up his life of killing and plotting.

He had been very worried a long time ago, thinking that Klaus would never find happiness and would eventually die screaming and alone, somehow. He had been going down a very dark path and had been for a thousand years. Most of his siblings, including himself, were as well. But as time went on, he found that he could live without draining people for fun; without killing people, unless they were threatening his goals. Rebekah had just wanted to be loved, Finn had wanted to die and Kol had simply wanted to enjoy women and to party. But Klaus was the one to worry about.

Elijah had thought that he would eventually piss someone off so much that they would discover a way to end his life, permanently, other the last white oak stake which was now in Klaus' possession.

And then there was Caroline. He had heard from Rebekah a few years ago about how Klaus kept following her around the world everytime they had a fight. It truly baffled him as to why Klaus bothered, he supposed he would find out tonight.

"Well, I have to say she's done a good job. Not that I like her or anything. But, the place looks good," said Rebekah as her eyes wandered around the room.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, I'm off to find _actual_ company," he said rudely.

It was clear they would never really be friends with the Mikaelson's. They could only tolerate each other, even after sixty years. It may take them a thousand years to be over their misgivings with the other.

"What a prat," spat Rebekah, watching Damon saunter off to stand next to Stefan whom was talking to Bonnie near some ice feature of a horse.

"Well, not much has changed in sixty years it seems," said Elijah, taking a sip of wine.

"Well, we're all in a room together without one or the other trying to kill the other," said a voice from beside them.

Rebekah's eyes lit up. "Nik!" she exclaimed, walking over to embrace him.

Elijah smiled. "Niklaus. How are you faring?"

Klaus looked around the room, trying to spot Caroline, but so far, he couldn't see her. He masked his disappointment and turned to his brother.

"Well brother. I'm kept busy, I assure you," said Klaus as he picked up a glass of wine.

Rebekah laughed. "So Caroline hasn't left you again then?" joked Rebekah with a laugh, causing Klaus to glare at her in annoyance.

"No. She won't be leaving again," he said 'matter-of-factly', turning away to keep an eye on the crowd.

He wore a black suit with a red tie tonight because Caroline had said she was wearing a red dress. He hadn't seen her yet, and it was beginning to annoy him.

Elijah smirked. "So. Where is Caroline then? She's hosted a lovely ball so far," said Elijah with a smile, trying to spot her in the room, but failing.

"She's probably bossing some fool around as she always does," said Rebekah with a roll of the eyes, thinking of Klaus immediately.

"_Bekah,_" warned Klaus, when suddenly his eyes fell upon the person whom was walking down the staircase. His eyes followed her every movement and his breath hitched.

Her beautiful long blonde locks were held up by a silver pin at the back with a few curls falling to either side of her face. She wore a long red halter neck satin dress, with an 'A' line, 'V' neck and had a top empire waist line which was made of pure diamonds. They came all around the back to the middle, just under her breasts where a pure silver brooch sat, encrusted with diamonds. The rest of the dress fell to the floor elegantly.

It caused Klaus to smile because it was a thousand dollars well spent. He was determined that no one on this earth could look as beautiful as she did and didn't even need to be wearing an expensive dress for him to see that - not that it didn't help of course. He noticed she wore red lipstick to match, long white gloves and a set of pearls around her neck. He had bought those for her a few years back in Paris when they had been separated, but had given them to her ten years ago after they got back together.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" breathed Klaus, entranced by every step she took as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

Elijah watched his reaction with a raised eyebrow as he exchanged a look with Rebekah whom rolled her eyes.

"Oh God! Can you eye-sex her elsewhere please? I need a drink, good bye," said Rebekah in an annoyed tone before leaving her two siblings.

Elijah looked over to see Caroline going over to a waiter, bossing him around it seemed. She then made her way over to other waiter and began to talk to him, pointing at the kitchen.

Caroline then made her way over to Elena, giving her a hug but then it seemed she excused herself to greet some other guests. Finally she made her way over to them and greeted Elijah with a bright smile.

"Hello Caroline, its lovely to see you," he said politely as he always did, but was always cautious with her, not really knowing if he could trust her or not.

He was old and had seen many things, so it was going to take him a long time to finally really trust one of the people whom tried to kill his siblings. Even if she was in love with his brother. But would it last? From what he'd heard, they were always breaking up and then Klaus would go and find her again. She could be using him for all he knew, but from what he'd seen, he dearly hoped that wasn't true. From what he'd seen so far, he could understand the allure she had for his brother.

Caroline was full of light, any idiot could see that.

"I'm glad you came. So...you can still do that thing I asked you to do?" she asked hesitantly, causing Klaus from beside him to frown.

"What did you ask him to do, love?" he asked, sort of miffed that she hadn't asked him.

"Oh, the speech. I'm so horrible at those things, I failed the oral I had in History class...miserably," said Caroline, her face scrunched up just thinking about it.

Elijah smiled and nodded. "Its fine, Caroline. I can manage that," he said. "But I'm not sure why you ask me when there is also Rebekah and Niklaus here."

Caroline laughed and shook her head, causing her curls to bounce at the movement. "He's too shy," she said as she pointed to Klaus, whom merely glared at her. "I mean, threatening people is a different story, but crowds? Really?"

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, she was right. "Of course. Well, I see Kol has arrived, I think I will go and greet him before things go awry," said Elijah with a nod.

Suddenly Klaus' arms were around her waist, his lips on her delicatae neck. She leaned into him with a sigh.

"I missed you. I was beginning to think you weren't going to your own party," he said with a smile, placing a small kiss on her temple from behind.

Caroline smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek while leaning back into him. "Hmm, I missed you too, but this is more important. This may be our last chance to see our friends. Bonnie will last a while longer but Matt? He looks frail," she said sadly, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck.

She leaned up and kissed him softly with a smile upon her face.

"You do realise there are people in the room, don'tcha Blondie?" said a voice from behind, causing Klaus to groan.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus quickly and turned to face Damon, who seemed a bit tipsy now. She glared at him.

"Damon, I swear if you ruin my party, I will break your neck," she hissed, trying not to let anyone hear her nasty side.

She was very protective of parties she had organised. She put her tears and sweat into this shindig and she wouldn't let anyone, even a close friend, ruin that.

Klaus, whom was still holding one of her hands, glared at Damon warningly.

"Whoa Blondie! I'm just taking advantage of the free booze, plus, I doubt you could do that," he laughed, finishing the last of his current wine glass before placing it on a passing waiter's plate as she walked by.

Caroline seethed with narrowed eyes, just imagining Damon starting a fight with someone and causing a ruckus. Klaus stepped out from behind Caroline with a smile.

"_Damon_, if you ruin her night, you ruin mine. So therefore, if you do anything to upset her, I will be happy to oblige her by breaking your neck since she is unable," smirked Klaus.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Really? And here I thought this was going to be a different sort of ball you Mikaelson's were holding where nobody threatened anyone or plotted to kill one another. _Clearly_ I was wrong. But I _like _it. Reminds me of old times," winked Damon jokingly. "C'mon pal, surely we don't need to get into this with Caroline here. I'm sure she'd like to hear all about your visit to Montreal."

Klaus' eyes widened for a second before narrowing dangerously. He began to seeth with anger. So far they had a silent agreement about not telling Caroline about his little torture session with Damon, clearly Damon had forgotten that in his drunk stupor. Well, after the night was over, he would be reminding him of that.

Immediately Caroline looked up at Klaus with a questioning look. Klaus was really feeling like just breaking Damon's neck right now because once Caroline got that look on her face, he knew he was in for an arguement.

Caroline sighed. "We'll discuss this later," she said in a clipped tone. "Damon, go to Elena its nearly time for the dancing."

Damon saluted with two fingers before walking past a few people to get to Elena. Caroline looked to Klaus authoritively. "You get one dance, that's it."

Klaus looked at her incredulously. "Sweetheart, you're not _serious_," he moaned as she began to walk off into the crowd, but he followed.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. The last time we were here, that was the deal and so we can't break tradition," she said, but really she was pissed that there was yet another _something_ Klaus hadn't told her.

"Love, come on, I'm sorry. I'll tell you afterwards, I promise," he pleaded, not believing he could survive the night if he didn't get more than one dance.

He hated thinking of any other man touching her, but that was a good possibility at a ball. However, that didn't mean he would only get the pleasure of one dance. No, he wouldn't accept that.

Caroline stopped a few metres away from where Elijah and Kol were talking, and turned back to Klaus, pursing her lips in thought. Suddenly she smiled and walked forward to place a kiss on the side of his jaw.

"Alright," she said softly, so that only he could hear it over the music and chatter amongst the room.

This left Klaus baffled. So she was okay with him telling about Montreal afterward, but did he get more than one dance?

"_Caroline,_" said Klaus in annoyance, grabbing her arm before they were in front of his brothers.

"Alright fine, more than one dance," she smiled cheekily, quickly glancing back at him before continuing forward.

"Ah! So this is the hostess! And what a beauty you are! Still hot as ever," smirked Kol as he lifted her gloved hand to place a kiss upon it.

She was surprised he came to be honest. Klaus had always told her he was a loose cannon, not really liking family reunions.

Caroline smiled awkwardly, taking her hand away.

"Do that again brother and I will officially be ruining my girlfriend's night," growled Klaus, staring daggers at his younger brother.

Kol simply laughed in amusement, Elijah sighed audibly and grabbed another drink from a waitress and Caroline glared up at Klaus.

She placed a hand on his arm, warning him not to do anything before turning to Elijah with a smile.

"Are you ready? I'd like to go dance," she said and she couldn't feel excited to dance her night away.

Caroline had never been happier at the moment and she had a feeling it would continue for a while at least. This party was like the beginning of something great, she could feel it. It was why she had wanted to do it. Matt was seventy something years old, she wasn't sure, but you could see he had aged. But that was the human life; short. Bonnie still looked young since she had done the spell to slow her aging, but she definitely looked older.

Her mother was sick, which was why she was here in the first place, and she feared that soon she would be gone too. She was blessed that Elena, Stefan and Damon would always be around, provided they didn't get killed by a hunter or something more unfortunate, but she would have friends for all eternity.

And then there was Klaus. Just thinking about him made her feel warm inside, knowing that the one you love will be with you forever.

So this ball was _very _important to her. She would dance, she would laugh, she would burn this image into her mind because this may be the last time she could go to something like this with _all_ her friends.

OOO-OOO

"Thought I'd missed you out there," said a voice from behind her.

It was Stefan.

Caroline smiled. "Yep, sometimes you need a break. Was just thinking I guess."

She was standing on the balcony and leaning agiainst the baulstrade, looking up at the stars. Moments passed and finally Stefan had to ask.

"Do you really know what you're doing, Caroline?"

She frowned and turned to looked at him. "Yes...why wouldn't I?"

"Its _Klaus_, Caroline," he said.

Elijah had seen Caroline walk out here and had just gotten free from some man whom he cared nothing about to come and talk to her privately. However, someone else was occupying her time. He was about to walk away, when he heard Klaus' name.

And so he did a dishonerable thing and began to listen to their conversation from the otherside of the door.

"God! Why do people always ask this?" she sighed in annoyance, glaring up at Stefan with her emerald orbs.

"You _know_ why Caroline. Do you really think he'll change?" he asked, as he looked up at the sky with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

Caroline laughed. "You wouldn't understand. None of you do. I mean, how could you? You don't see it, but I do. Klaus is so special," began Caroline as she turned from facing the sky and leaned her back against the balustrade, staring at the ground with her arms folded over her chest.

Stefan had frowned at her odd description of the man whom he thought only to be evil. But he kept listening since he was really interested to hear what she had to say.

"He is special because he is really a kind person, underneath the a thousand year old hybrid. There is Klaus and then there is the man he used to be. The man he used to be, the one you and the others know, is the one who killed Elena's aunt, the one who almost drained Elena for her doppleganger blood, the man who took you away to Chicago and turned you back into a Ripper, the one who threatens people to get what he wants...and the man who kept hybrids because he was scared of being alone," explained Caroline, not really liking the way it sounded. The things he had done.

"And there is Klaus. The man he is now. The man who makes me happy, the man who goes to the grocery store for me, makes sure I get the best of everything despite me never wanting such frivolous things. The man who holds me so tenderly, who makes me laugh, sits through all my bitching and crying and yelling and runs after me."

Stefan had now turned to Caroline, deep in thought.

"I saw Klaus for the first time, back when Silas was a threat. I mean, the allure was always there but I didn't think I really cared for him and at the time I didn't. And then when Tyler asked me to distract him, I did. But when I was, he truly was happy to see me, to be around me. He always gave me sweet compliments...he made me feel special. But I held all that in because I didn't want to betray any of you. Then he found out and he didn't want to see me again, it made me feel horrible; guilty. A guilt I never thought I would have felt for a man like that. So after Silas was dealt with I left because I knew what I felt and I knew it was wrong. The reason I truly left was because I knew that if he kept tempting me, I would give in and eventually I would betray you all, so I did the only thing I could to _not_ betray anyone. And then he found me ten years later. You know the story from there."

Stefan took in what she said, knowing that what she had done was right. But he knew what it was like to love someone and wish that you didn't. It was called a tragic love, or at least, that's what he believed.

"So, if he is what you say he is, why did you keep leaving him Care?" he asked, truly not understanding.

Caroline sighed. "Because I loved him. After two years of spending constant time with him, I fell in love with him," she said with a sad smile, looking up at Stefan now. "But he didn't love me back."

Stefan's eyes widened. "Then why did you keep going back? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

Caroline laughed bitterly. "I know! But I couldn't help it. When you love someone, like I did...do, you can't say no. I always forgave him, for what ever it was at the time that I was upset about. But after so many times of him saying that he would never love me, I guess, I knew deep in my heart that I was a fool. But you know what? I think he did, even before he had said it. Because he always came back for me."

Stefan nodded, finally beginning to truly understand her sad tale. "And you had fifty years of that shit to deal with."

Caroline shook her head. "It wasn't shit, Stefan. Its called love."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "So he loves you now?"

She nodded. "Yep. Elena was there when it happened which is embarrassing in itself," she laughed.

"But how do you know he's not lying?" asked Stefan, moving toward her to look into her eyes.

Caroline smiled knowingly. "Because I know. He's good to me Stefan, that's all you need to know."

He sighed. "I guess. I mean, its been over sixty years so a lot of our hate has died down, but Caroline. We will _never_ get along with him and I'm sorry, but the Mikaelson's will always be our rivals. They're not our _enemies_ anymore, but if something were to happen...to _you_, we could easily become enemies again," warned Stefan, still holding a lot of grudges against all of the Mikaelson's. Not just Klaus.

Caroline's smile faded and she nodded sadly, but she could expect no more. "I know. I love him though. I'm happy and I think he's happy too. But promise me that if I die, you won't jump to the conclusion that it was Klaus. He would _never_ do that to me-"

"You don't know that!" yelled Stefan angrily, grabbing her shoulders hard. "I may have seemed accepting, Care, but I'm not. I was just reserved about your relationship but the bottom line is, he will always be a monster to _me_."

Caroline gasped as his grip tightened.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Elijah's calm voice from the doorway.

Stefan glared at him and released Caroline.

"No," spat Stefan before storming out of the area and in toward the crowd of people inside, having the time of their life.

Caroline clutched her shoulders and smiled up at Elijah.

"Did you dance?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

Elijah smiled and nodded. "Yes. You have organised a wonderful event," he said, looking down at her to see that she held a fake smile. She was shaken up, he could see that. "Don't listen to him."

Caroline looked up with her eyes wide. "Y-you heard..."

He simply nodded. "It is amusing to hear such an epic tale, coming from a member of the group whom tried to kill us sixty years ago. I came to this ball, thinking you to be somehow manipulating him or using him, but I find that you are genuine. When I saw you save Klaus in the woods when the hunter was about to kill him back then, it had piqued my interest. I never thought, however, that you would end up falling for a man like him. But I see the man that he shows you and then the man that he shows everyone else," explained Elijah.

"Elijah...please don't tell him about this. I don't want him to do something horrible to Stefan," said Caroline, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Now why would I do that?" asked his voice from beside them, his eyes glaring at Elijah.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Niklaus. Just a little altercation that has been since defused," smiled Elijah, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder before taking his leave.

Klaus turned to her and she smiled up at him.

"Don't do that, Caroline. What happened?" he asked, trying to hold his anger.

"Nothing. We'll talk about this later...when you tell me about your trip to Montreal," countered Caroline with a challenging glint in her eye. "But for now, lets dance."

He abliged. For now.

* * *

Caroline awoke in their bed, the sheets halfway down her body allowing her bare back to be exposed. Her hand rested on Klaus' chest, her head laying on his upper collar bone with her outer leg intwined with one of his own and his arm embraced her around her bare back with his hand resting around her lower hip, intimately.

She began to move, causing Klaus to hold her more firmly to his body.

"_Klaus_," she moaned.

He didn't respond, hoping that she would just fall back asleep. It seemed there was no such thing as a sleep in these days.

"What?" he said tiredly.

"I have to get up. Plus, you have some _talking_ to do. I tried that last night but we all know where that lead," she said, feeling flushed just thinking about it.

Klaus smirked at her last comment. "Well, it was the least you could do seeing how I had to deal with many wretched situations last night, love."

Caroline pouted as she looked up at him, their faces inches apart. "You didn't have to snap at your brother. Maybe he wouldn't have run off and you wouldn't have had to go pick him up before he killed someone."

"Oh please. He would have done it regardless. Elijah should have been the one to do it, since he's meant to be moral and all that. And don't get me started on Rebekah's performance last night," thought Klaus, closing his eyes, trying to burn the image from his mind.

Caroline laughed. "Oh yes! I forgot. Stefan and Rebekah had a bit to drink though...it was sort of romantic," sighed Caroline with a smile.

"Romantic?! In our linen closet? Really, sweetheart, I don't understand your take on romance," said Klaus as he placed a soft kiss on top of her head and moved some of her blonde curls out of her face.

"Elena keeps telling me that _we_ are romantic. She said its tragic though...so I guess, I tragically love you," smiled Caroline, placing a small kiss on his jaw.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, causing her to reciprocate, bringing her hand up to his face.

He pulled away, thinking of just how he managed to ensnare such a beautiful vision, such as Caroline. It was ludicrous really.

"Well, I did chase you all over the world, several times, it was obviously because I tragically love _you_," he said, thinking about those times and how glad he was that he knew she would never leave him again.

Because he loved her. Truly.

"The tragedy that is us," said Caroline thoughtfully.

"Yes. Now what happened last night with you and Stefan?" he asked, looking down at her sternly.

"What happened in Montreal?"

"I asked first," said Klaus with a smirk.

Caroline sighed. "Okay. Now, don't get mad..."

Ten minutes had passed as Caroline told him what had happened. He flew out of bed in a mad rush, pulling on his black jeans and shirt that lay vacantly across the room in various places, all the while thinking of the best weapon to take with him.

_Perhaps a sword? No...too 1400's. A knife dipped in vervain? No, too cliche, _thought Klaus as he buttoned up his pants.

"Klaus! Don't!" she exclaimed as she got up with the sheet from the bed wrapped around her body and placed a palm on his chest.

"I'll kill him! I'll rip out his heart and shove it down his throat!" he screamed angrily.

"Please Klaus...don't," she pleaded, looking up at him. "He was just looking out for me, I don't think he meant to-"

"Bloody hell Caroline! Why do you let those waste of space Salvator's treat you like that?!" he exclaimed angrily, but Caroline shook her head.

"Its not like that. They're my friends, please don't hurt them," she said softly.

He looked into her eyes and his shoulders sagged a bit.

"Well, I think its time I told you about Montreal," said Klaus, his eyes never leaving Caroline's.

"Okay, go on," urged Caroline, her eyes narrowed in suspicion that she may get very mad at any moment.

Klaus smiled goofily for a moment, rubbing the back of his curly blonde hair with a hand.

"Here's the thing..."

Ten minutes after his confession, Caroline dropped the sheet and started yelling at him.

"You idiot! How could you do that to Damon?" she yelled angrily, pacing the room in the nude and kept yelling at him.

As she paced and said something angrily to him, she would point and scream, then go back to pacing. However, Klaus was somewhat distracted, his eyes focusing on a position underneath her face. 'They' were bouncing with every movement she made. Suddenly she realised what he was looking at and got even more furious.

"God! Have you listened to anything I've fucking said Klaus?!" she screamed at him, but still, his focus was elsewhere. He had a permanent smile on his face.

She was so beautiful, even when she was mad at him. Her body was just perfect and he wanted to touch her _so_ bad.

Suddenly she was on the bed with Klaus on top, kissing her. And for a moment, she indulged him, closing her eyes and beginning to moan before she remembered that she was angry. She pushed him away.

"I'm _angry_, you douche! You can't get away with what you did!" she exclaimed, but Klaus merely smirked.

"I know you're angry sweetheart, but it makes you look even more lovely than you already do," he said as his smirk began to irritate her.

He began to kiss her again and every time she would interrupt him with a word, but he would just cover her mouth with his. Eventually she gave in.

OOO-OOO

They lay upon the bed, for the second time that morning, catching their breath. She lay in the same position as she had woken up in.

"I mean it Klaus. You can't just go around doing stuff like that...torturing people," said Caroline sternly.

Klaus sighed. "I know, but you can hardly count _Damon_ as a person," mocked Klaus, earning him a soft slap on the chest.

"He _is_ a person. He's my friend. I know you'll never like my friends, but at least be civil and don't go torturing or threatening to kill them please," said Caroline in a frustrated tone.

"Alright. I won't. But at the time, I was desperate. Damon happened to be there and I took the opportunity," he said with a shrug. "I didn't like that I couldn't find you, love."

Caroline nodded. "I see what you're saying, but it was necessary. If you had really not loved me, I would have stayed hidden."

"I know. But I can't live without you."

Caroline smiled. "I know. But you always found me. I guess it sort of was romantic, knowing you'd always come for me."

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that's it. The end! I'm sorry again cos its long! And its late, was meant to have this up yesterday :S I know its sappy at the end, but you have to put this into perspective, its been like over sixty years since the main plot and if Caroline and Klaus truly loved each other, I really could see it ending that way. I mean, it took a lot for Klaus to leave behind his old ideals, but it could be done if she really loved him. Truly. And in this fic, she does. So, I guess I can imagine that would be how it would go. Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you guys think :)_


End file.
